Aventuras y Desventuras de una Vida
by Onny-Chan
Summary: quien dijo que la vida de casados era facil? mas cuando tienes a un par de minicopias que parecen el diablo? eso lo descubriran Rukia e Ichigo...serie de one-shot, muy lokos por si acaso...
1. Desvanturas de Yami

_**Bueno bueno, esto es una lokura que ha estado pasando por mi mente desde hace tiempo y al fin me decidi por escribirla. Sera una serie de one-shot, tal ves este este un poco largo, pero habia que explicar algunas cosas para poder entender los demas. Ojala les guste y si no, bueno me lanzaran tomatazos virtuales. Ojala les guste y se rian un rato simas qui esta el fic.**_

_**DECLAIMER: BLEACH LE PERTENECE A NUESTRO GUIA ESPIRITUAL TITEKUBO-SAMA, OH! ALABADO SEAS JAJAJAJA**_

DESVENTURAS DE YAMI…

_La última vez que Kurosaki Ichigo vio su cuerpo fue cuando Kon, su alma sustituta, estaba dentro de él. Literalmente la pervertida píldora le dijo lo siguiente:-no te preocupes Ichigo, yo cuidare de tu cuerpo-el pelinaranja quedo tranquilo con eso y se fue junto con todos los demás Shinigamis y sus amigos a patearle el culo a Aizen y su tropa de Arrancars mal pagados. Una vez terminada la ardua batalla nuestro héroe volvió a su casa dispuesto a volver a su cuerpo, pero encontró al peluche tirado en su cama leyendo una revista ¿Qué changos hacia Kon en su cuerpo de peluche cuando debería estar en el cuerpo de Ichigo? El Shinigami lo descubrió unos minutos después._

_-pues veras Ichigo, la última vez que estuve en tu cuerpo caí desmallado y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba en mi súper sexy cuerpo-el peluche estaba modelando._

_-¡Kon! PELUCHE SIN RELLENO PERDISTE MI CUERPO ¿QUÉ ARE YO AHORA? ¿VIVIR EN UN GIGAI?-el pelinaranja zarandeaba al muñeco de aquí para allá gritándole una y mil cosas. Para ser breves, nunca más se encontró el cuerpo material de Kurosaki Ichigo; así que él, resignado, tubo que meterse a un Gigai para poder terminar el instituto._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que Yamamoto le ofreciera el puesto de Capitán en el Quinto escuadrón, el chico acepto sin pensárselo, después de todo no podía vivir una vida normal en la tierra si no tenia su cuerpo verdadero. Y así nuestro Shinigami favorito termino viviendo en el Seireitei, con un puesto como capitán y casado con Kuchiki Rukia._

Ahora, veinte años después de ese "fatal acontecimiento", como él lo llamaba, se veía exactamente igual que cuando tenia 17 años, cuando en realidad tenia 40. Por el momento se encontraba en una misión en Karakura, alojándose en un departamento dispuesto por la Sociedad de Almas, ya que estaba siendo atacada constantemente por Hollows y Menos Grandes, pero no estaba solo, Rukia había ido con él y la morena llevo a rastras a su hijo mayor, Yami, acababan de llegar y regresarían dentro de un mes para ser exactos.

Kurosaki Yami era el hijo mayor de ambos, tenia 15 años y para su desgracia media con suerte 1.33, aunque todavía guardaba la esperanza de crecer más, tenia el cabello igual que su padre, con la diferencia de que este era de color negro y uno que otro mechón anaranjado; sus ojos, igual que los de su padre, pero de color violeta intenso. Para que hablar de su carácter, teniendo a ese par como padres es de esperarse como es.

Ese día, estuvieran o no estuvieran en misión, asistirían a la inauguración del nuevo hospital de Ishida, pero no dejarían a Yami en el departamento solo, oh no.(tomose en cuenta que Ichigo y Rukia se ven jóvenes cuando todos sus amigos humanos se ven cuarentones, ya que por ser almas envejecen como tal).

-¡Rukia, apúrate en el baño!-el pelinaranja le golpeaba la puerta a la Kuchiki-¡vamos a llegar tarde, joder!

-supongo que no me obligaran a ir a ese lugar-el bajito pelinegro miraba a su padre desde la entrada de la alcoba, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-supones bien-el ahora capitán lo miro incrédulo mientras seguía apurando a Rukia en el baño-pero no creas que te dejaremos solo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ustedes dos siempre me están haciendo la vida imposible!-entro de lleno a la habitación, pero justo en ese momento Rukia salio del baño.

-¡ya deja de alegar!-le dio pape en la cabeza-te quedaras con una niñera y punto, Ichigo súbeme el cierre-se daba la vuelta para que el mencionado le abrochara el vestido.

-bien-dijo entre dientes Yami.

-ha claro, hazle caso a la enana y a mi ignórame-comenzó a reclamar el pelinaranja.

-¿a quien le dices enana, descerebrado?-le pego un codazo que lo dejo sin aire, por mas años que hallan pasado seguían igual que siempre.

-ya déjense de discutir-dijo el chico con un deje de enfado.

-¡Tu no nos mandas, renacuajo!-dijeron al unísono, otra pelea comenzaba para estos tres.

Mientras ellos discutían a grito pelado, el timbre del departamento sonó, pero ninguno de los tres Shinigamis lo escucho. La mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta pensó que había llegado en mal momento y decidió llamar por teléfono para verificar si aun tenía el trabajo de esa noche.

-¡diga!-bramo Ichigo por el celular, el par de pelinegros a los que llamaba familia les había dado contra él.

-etto…emmm-la mujer estaba realmente intimidada.

-quien quiera que sea que hable de una puta vez-ya se estaba hartando, por un lado no le contestaba por el otro lado del teléfono y por el otro tenia a Rukia montada en su espalda tirandole el cabello y a Yami mordiéndole una pierna, claro ambos actos eran por falta de atención por parte del afectado.

-¡soylaniñera! Llame por teléfono por que toco el timbre y no sale nadie-dijo a una velocidad supersónica.

-aah-fue la seca respuesta, luego se escucho la voz del pelinaranja pero a lo lejos, aun no cortaba la llamada-quítense de encima ahora, llego la niñera-y la llamada se corto.

Antes de que la puerta del departamento se abriera se escucharon una serie de gritos y algunos golpes, la muchacha pensó lo peor, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinaranja que tenia pinta de tirar fuego por los ojos, con el seño muy marcado y una expresión de fastidio. Aparte, tenia una parte del pantalón llena de baba, el cabello mas desordenado de lo normal y la camisa con la chaqueta mal puesta; resultados de una pelea dos contra uno , atrás de él se veía a una Rukia cogiendo su cartera y regañando a Yami.

-bu-buenas tar…tardes, so-soy Ikimono Luzia-hizo el ademán de extenderle la mano para saludarlo pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se arrepintió.

-adelante-rápidamente se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. La chica tenia una altura promedio y su cabellos asemejaba un poco al de Rukia.

-OH! Buenas tarde, soy Rukia-la morena ya había comenzado a usar ese tonito de vos ambos, padre e hijo, hicieron un gesto de desagrado al escucharla-disculpa al estupido de mi esposo, tiene pinta de matón-ambos mujeres se carcajearon.

-Mi nombre es Ikimono Luzia, un gusto-la chica se sintio mas a gusto con la morena que con el fastidiado pelinaranja ¬¬ por obvias razones.

-el es Yami, descuida no te causara problemas…-y Rukia continuo dandole todas las indicaciones. Luego de eso se comenzó a despedir del pelinegro.

-¡oii! Enana, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-y si me llego a enterar de que… ¡¿a quien le dices enana, descerebrado?-mientras escuchaba las quejas de su mujer, se la puso bajo el brazo (como cuando la fue a rescatar) y salio del departamento en dirección al ascensor.

-¡pásalo bien, Yami!-fue la última burla que escucho por parte de su padre antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

Como buen adolescente rebelde que no quiere una niñera o encuentra innecesario el gasto de dinero por parte de sus padre, dinero que le podrian a dar a él, Yami estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a la pobre muchacha, pero no contaba con que ella fuera tan lista, claro que tal vez sucedieran cosas inesperadas que lo ayudaran en algo.

-bueno Yami-le sonrío con dulzura-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-quince-se cruzo de brazos y desvío la mirada-y no digas nada respecto a mi altura-se tumbo en el sofá.

-te aseguro que he cuidado a mucho niños malcriados como tú-le dijo desafiante-así que no creas que me ganaras tan fácilmente-adivino las intensiones del pelinegro.

-pues-la vio de reojo al mas puro estilo de Ichigo-te aseguro que es la primera vez que cuidas a alguien como yo-sonrío con autosuficiencia, ahora, al mas puro estilo de Rukia.

Luego de ese corto dialogo el chico se instalo en el sofá de color negro a ver el programa de Don Kan'onji, a veces se paresia mas de lo que él quería a su madre. De la nada Kon entro por el balcón y aterrizo al medio de la sala.

-¡¿Cómo mierda entras por el balcón si estamos en el piso 15?-Yami casi salto del sofá cuando vio entrar a Kon y ahora estaba de pie casi junto a él.

-BBBUUUUAAAAA! ICHIGO ME LANZO DESDE LA ACERA-el león había comenzado a lloriquear y Luzia presenciaba todo el espectáculo con cara de no entender nada-BUUAAAAA NEE-SAN SE VEIA HERMOSA ¡¿QUÉ TIENE EL DESCEREBRADO DE ICHIGO QUE NO TENGA YO?-el Kurosaki presente tomo al peluche de una pata y lo vio achicando los ojos.

-¿todavía lo preguntas?-todavía con el peluche colgando en su mano, se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarlo ahí. Luego regreso a la sala para seguir viendo el programa, pero la muchacha no pretendía quedarse callada.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡El peluche habla!-se puso en frente de la televisión, estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-seh, seh, el verdadero problema es callarlo-agitaba su mano en señal de despreocupación-¿Por qué no lo olvidas?

-¡OLVIDARLO!

-OK, solo es un juguete a baterías, ya se las quite-frunció el ceño-ahora déjame seguir viendo la tele-se acomodo mas en el sofá.

-"bien, él quería asustarme, pero no me va a vencer ¡no lo hará!"-Luzia no se daría por vencida-¿A dónde vas?-lo miro inquisidoramente.

-tengo hambre-dijo aburrido-y luego me voy a mi habitación-ahora era realmente frío. Rukia estaría orgullosa de él en ese momento.

-¿no tienes más hermanos?-pretendía desviar el tema, haber si lograba mantener al mocoso tranquilo.

-siii-dijo cantarinamente, el chico si que podía ser bi-polar cuando quería-se llama Noa y tiene 5 años-se estaba preparado un emparedado con jamón y queso.

-¿y no esta aquí?-levanto una ceja, era raro que no estuviera hay.

-puess-miro el techo, tomándole gusto a la conversación-no…-dijo secamente-esta con mi tío y no, no volverá pronto-adelantándose a la pregunta de la chica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yami desapareció de la cocina dejando a Luzia sola, ya mas rato iria ver que hacia el muchacho.

696969696969696969

Paso como una hora para que Luzia fuera a ver al chico y comprobar que aún seguía en el departamento. Toco a la puerta pero no contesto nadie, seguramente se había dormido, aunque recién eran las 8:30. Abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosa que pudo y se encontró a Yami sentado en la silla del escritorio mirando hacia la puerta, la luz estaba apagada y tenia algo que sobresalía de su espalda, podía jurar que ese "algo" era mas grande que él.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes ahí?-Luzia se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

Levantándose de la silla y mirando al techo, Yami habla despreocupadamente-tú quisiste saber-toma la empuñadura de la Zampakuto que tiene en la espalda y la desenfunda apuntando a la chica-¡conoce a…!-no termino por que la chica se puso a gritar.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TUS PADRES TE DEJEN TENER UNA ESPADA?

-¡QUE NO ES UNA ESPADA, JODER! ES UNA KATANA.

-¡SEA LO QUE SEA! BAJA ESO ANTES DE QUE TE SAQUES UN OJO.

Una feroz discusión empezó, pero termino cuando Yami llamo a su Zampakuto y la niñera, Ikimono Luzia, casi se tira del quinceavo piso.

**UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE…**

-¡ya estamos en casa!-Ichigo anunciaba la llegada de ambos, pero nadie contesto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿hay alguien?-ambos achicaron los ojos, estaban casi seguros de que el pelinegro algo había echo. Prendieron las luces y encontraron a la niñera que habían contratado en un rincón, en posición fetal susurrando cosas como "este niño es el diablo" o "me va a matar". Eso fue el colmo para ambos, unas cuantas venitas aparecieron en la frente de los Shinigamis y se fue a la mierda toda la paciencia que le tenían a su malcriado hijo.

-¡YAMI, TE QUIERO AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!-el grito del pelinaranja resonó en todo el edificio, y en dos milisegundos el mencionado estaba frente a él.

-¿si papi?-eso era el colmo ¿hacer como que no hizo nada? Tal vez le resultara con Rukia, pero Ichigo tenia bastante experiencia con la morena como para creérselo-¡joder, te dejamos 4 horas! ¡4 HORAS! CON LA NIÑERA Y MIRA LO QUE LE HACES.

-¡NO CREAS QUE TE QUEDARAS SIN CASTIGO POR ESTO!-ahora era Rukia la que venia al ataque-MENOS MAL QUE PODEMOS CAMBIAR SUS RECUERDOS.

-¡SI NO HASTA NOS DEMANDARIA!-gritos y reproches inundaron el departamento por mas de 3 horas. Antes de llegar a Karakura habían quedado en que no harían que Yami fuera al instituto, después de todo solo estarían un mes ahí, pero luego de eso se iría con viento fresco a la tortura diaria de 8 horas.

Luego, cuando ya los tres estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones listos para ir a dormir, a Rukia se le paso por la mente una duda…

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Noa también estuviera aquí?-pregunto inocente metiéndose en la cama.

-no quiero ni imaginarlo-Ichigo la imito-quizá hasta hubieran quemado el edificio…

_**Jejeje ojala les allá gustado, este capi se lo dedico a "luzia no tsuki" si creen que de verdd no vale la pena seguir diganmelo T.T y no publico el siguiente capitulo ;D pero si les gusto tambien diganme y Onny-Chan volvera a la carga! Jajajajaja**_

_**Saludos y ojala se encuentren bien!**_

**Onny-Chan**

**¡cambio y fuera!**


	2. Querido Byakun

_Bueno, quiero dar gracias a las buenas personas que leyeron y me dejaron un review! Ahora aquí les va el segundo capitulo, aquí bya-kun sufrira un poco jojojo que mala soy y en proximo se viene "la revancha de la niñera" buajajajaja sin mas aquí les dejo el capi…_

**DECLAIMER: BLEACH no me pertenece, es de nuestro guia espiritual titekubo-sama ajajajajajaja ooo alabado seas xD**

Querido Bya-kun

_**Dos días. Llevo cuidando de mi sobrina dos días y ya no puedo más, no es insoportable como la Teniente kusajishi, pero en esto de cuidar niños no soy bueno. Si hubiese tenido la dicha de tener hijos con Hisana, hubiera sido el peor padre de este mundo o del otro…no quiero ni pensar lo que me dirán Rukia y Kurosaki cuando se enteren que de almuerzo le he dado una bolsa de golosinas…**_

-¡Byaaaa-kuuunn!-una pequeña niña salto al regazo del Capitán.

Kurosaki Noa, una pequeña niña de escasos 5 años, con cabellos negro hasta los hombros y uno que otro mechón anaranjado, lo usa amarrado en dos coletas bajas. Tiene un flequillo similar al de Rukia, pero más corto, sus ojos, grandes como los de su madre, pero de color miel intenso. A simple vista perece una niña tierna, que no mata ni una mosca, pero Kuchiki Byakuya sabe por experiencia propia que su sobrina no es un pan de Dios.

-Noa, estoy trabajando ¿Qué necesitas?-el pelinegro bajo a la pequeña de su regazo y la deposito a su lado, esta vestía un kimono rojo con detalles de flores de loto. Estaba algo sucio…

-¡quiero helado de piña con frambuesas!-levanto los brazos al cielo con una expresión de mucha felicidad.

-ahora no puedo-dijo cortante, la pequeña le iba a comenzar a hacer un escándalo-pero busca a Renji, debe andar por el escuadrón, pídele a él que te lo de-continuo rellenando la montaña de informes pendientes.

-¿y si la piña, perdón, Renji no quiere dármelo?-lo miraba con un puchero.

-le dices que es una orden mía.

En menos de dos segundos Noa ya no estaba en la oficina de Byakuya y este se sintió algo aliviado ¿Cómo fue que se metió en esto?... ha, ya lo recordaba…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Nii-sama, queremos pedirte un favor-Rukia e Ichigo estaban en la oficina del mencionado, hasta se habían anunciado, algo no andaba bien y lo sabía._

_-¿algo como que?-se levanto del escritorio y los miro con una ceja alzada._

_-pues…nos han enviado a misión…y…a Yami lo llevo a rastras…esteee…-el Kuchiki mayor ya se estaba desesperando._

_-díganmelo rápido-sentencio impaciente._

_-veras Byakuya-Ichigo decidió intervenir-nos vamos a Karakura por un mes entero, con Yami no hay problema, pero cuando le dijimos a Noa armo un escándalo-se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?_

_-queremos saber si puedes cuidar de Noa el tiempo que estemos fuera, ya la has cuidado antes y que yo sepa no ha hecho nada malo-si, se lanzo así no mas, sin anestesia._

_-por mi no hay problema-cerro los ojos-solo es un mes._

_-¡muchas gracias Nii-sama!_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La pequeña Noa paseaba por el sexto escuadrón en busca de Renji, cuando lo encontró este estaba regañando a un Shinigami de menor rango, fue sigilosa hacia él y cuando estuvo a su lado chillo lo mas fuerte que podía…

-¡REEEEEENJIIIIIII!-el pelirrojo pego un grito y bajo la cabeza con cara de horror.

-¿q-que pasa?-el Shinigami al que estaba regañando aprovecho de escapar.

-Querido Cabeza de Piña-guardo silencio.

-Renji…-le corrigió el Teniente.

-si, como sea-dijo con desprecio-quiero que me sirvas helado de piña con frambuesas.

-que yo sepa el Capitán Kuchiki es tu niñera, no yo-se daba medio vuelta para irse.

-pues Bya-kun me dijo que te lo pidiera a ti-y un derrotado Renji con una feliz Noa fueron rumbo a la cocina.

**UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES**

-aquí tienes-le entregaba un plato con helado y fruta.

-serás mensa piña-miro enfadada el plato-te dije: "helado de piña con frambuesas" **no** "helado de frambuesa con piñas"-le dio una patada en la canilla.

-¡AARRRGGGG! NIÑA DEL DEMONIO-tiro lejos el plato con el preciado helado T.T

-JAJAJAJAJA pues papá dice que mamá es lo más parecido al demonio-se dio media vuelta y salia por el pasillo.

-condenado el día en el que el Capitán dejo a Rukia casarse con Ichigo-salio también de la cocina maldiciendo a ese par…

Ya eran alrededor de las 8:00 PM y Byakuya junto con Noa regresaban a la Mansión Kuchiki, luego de obligar a la niña a cenar, también de bañarla a la fuerza y contarle por lo menos unos 10 cuentos antes de que se durmiera, por fin pudo irse a la comodidad de su habitación donde se tumbo en su futón y pudo descansar…

-no quiero ni pensar en mañana…-se acerco al retrato de Hisana-…donde quiera que estés querida Hisana…-cerro los ojos-…ayúdame con la pequeña Noa o no creo que aguante el resto del mes.

-¡KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!-byakuya salto en su lugar y fue fugas a la habitación de su sobrina, lo matarían si algo le pasaba y el pretendía vivir mucho tiempo más. Los vecinos de 10 kilómetros a la redonda se despertaron…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?-abrió velozmente la puerta corrediza.

-¡bya-kun una araña! ¡Una araña! Me va a picar y el brazo se me pudrirá y…y se me caerá ¡y me moriré! ¡Y YAMI-NII-CHAN LLORARA MUCHO POR MI! BUAAAAAAAA-a estas alturas ya estaba bien aferrada a la pierna del Kuchiki.

-¿Quién te dijo esa desfachatez?-le pregunto tomándola en brazos.

-Yami-chan-dijo entre sollozos-y yo creo todo lo que Yami-chan dice-ahora lo abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos.

-pues Yami es un mentiroso, no te pasara nada como eso-la deposito otra vez en el futón.

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAA! BYA-KUN DICE QUE YAMI-CHAN ES UN METIROSO-nota mental de Byakuya: "asegurar que mi sobrino pague las consecuencias".

-ya Noa, duérmete de una vez-y luego de contarle unos 20 cuentos de hadas (¬¬ se invento la gran mayoría) logro irse a dormir.

4:30 de la mañana y la puerta de Noa se comenzó a abrir, la pelinegra salia con rumbo a la habitación de su querido Bya-kun. Cuando llego entro sigilosamente y se sentó justo al lado de la cabeza de Byakuya, mirándolo fijamente sin pestañear, saco un crayón de su yukata y lo comenzó a deslizar por la cara de este dibujando conejos, arco iris, corazones, estrellas y un sin fin de cosas.

El pelinegro sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y abrió los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos color miel que lo miraban entre asustados y divertidos, vio que Noa tenia un crayón el la mano y sin decir nada se dirigió a un espejo cercano. Vio con horror la obra de arte echa en su cara.

-¡¿Qué es esto?-chillo, se descontrolo, hizo un sin fin de muecas y Urahara lo estaba grabando TODO desde la ventana, pero claro nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿no te gusta Bya-kun? Lo mejor de todo es que mi crayón es permanente-sii, a Kuchiki Byakuya le esperaba un laaaaaaargo mes…

**KARAKURA 4:32 AM**

-oi ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?-el pelinaranja se había sentado de golpe en la cama.

-sentí como si Noa estuviera haciendo algo malo-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-tonterías, con la edad te estas volviendo paranoico-lo cargo para que se acostara nuevamente.

-sentí lo mismo que cuando casi mata al perro-la morena se había acostada en su pecho y este paso una mano por su espalda.

-bueno-le da un beso-Nii-sama tendrá que arreglárselas.

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NOA CASI MATA AL PERRO?-Yami abrió furioso la puerta y a la velocidad del Shompu se paro arriba de la cama.

-¡¿y tu que mierda hacías detrás de la puerta?-dijeron al unísono. OH! Si, seria un laaargo mes para todos.

_Ok, espero que les allá gustado y se allán reido un poco, por que yo me rei mucho escribiendo jojojojo._

_Si tienen alguna idea, sugerencias o si quieren aparecer en el fic jojojo yo encantada acepto un review :D_

**ONNY-CHAN**

**¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


	3. Contraataque 1º parte

_**Bueno, como el capi se me hizo muy largo y aun no lo termino, decidi publicar lo que llevo echo hasta ahora, espero que les guste y no me envien tomatasos virtuales jjojojojo muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! Pense que esta fic no lo leeria nadie u.u**_

**DECLAIMER: bleach es de tite kubo yo solo me divierto con este fic y no gano nada, Noa Y Yami si me pertenecen, Luzia-ne-chan, Yuna-san y Ryuna-chan tampoco son mi creación u.u sus padres cargan con ellos no yop!**

Contraataque de la niñera 1º parte

**-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LAS NOCHES…**

-Luzia ¿Cómo te fue en el Mundo Humano?-Ulquiorra se acercaba a la "inocente" niñera que había tenido Yami.

-pues veras Ulqui-kun-la muchacha vestía un traje similar al del pelinegro, pero con manga corta y mas acinturado, su mascara cubría debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mitad de la mejilla y subía hasta arriba de la ceja-cuando llegue me abrió la puerta un tipo con cabeza de zanahoria-le relataba mientras le entregaba el dinero que se había ganado, Grimmjow y Szayel pasaban por ahí y al escuchar lo que dijo se acercaron, era curioso, solo conocían a un tipo con cabeza naranja-también había una mujer bajita, me cayo muy bien-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo era el tipo con cabeza de zanahoria?-interrumpió el peliazul.

-¡cállate y déjame terminar!-carraspeo-como decía…entre y la mujer me presento al niño que iba a cuidar, se llamaba Yami-señalo-y entonces por el balcón…-lo dejo en suspenso.

-¿en el balcón?-pregunto Szayel.

-¡todo se hizo negro y miles de Chappys cantaron con migo en un campo de margaritas!-termino su relato emocionada. A los tres presentes les callo la gota gorda.

-¡mujer! ¿Qué no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-le comenzó a reclamar Grimmjow-¡¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo ese?-ya estaba que la zarandeaba pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo.

-no la toques, imbecil.

-pues, no…no recuerdo nada de nada-se cruzo de brazos no sin antes darle un patada el peliazul-de su nombre no me acuerdo, pero su apellido era Kurosaki.

-¡¿tiene un hijo?-exclamaron los tres sorprendidos.

-¿Qué tiene su apellido?-no respondieron-ya me tienen harta-se alejo un poco de ellos y les comenzó a gritar-¡me voy de vacaciones a recorrer todo Hueco Mundo, tardo años por que me perdí en el bosque de los menos!-se acerca a ulquiorra y lo empieza a empujar-¡tengo un hermano tan desconsiderado que ni siquiera se digna a ir a buscarme y cuando llego Las Noches esta prácticamente en el suelo y me dicen que ha Aizen lo encarcelaron ya ni me acuerdo por que! ¡Y NADIE ME EXPLICA NADA DE NADA! Solo me mandan a trabajar por que toda la manga de Arrancars se gasto todo el presupuesto y no tenemos ni que comer-termino su discurso indignada.

-princesita no te enojes-Gimmjow le toco el hombro pero recibió a cambio una súper cachetada.

-¡no me toques gato roñoso!

-¡roñosa tu abuela!-Luego de terminar de discutir, decidieron aclararle todo, es decir, le contaron a Luzia todo lo que paso desde que se había marchado…

-**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KARAKURA…**

Ichigo y Rukia luchaban contra media docena de Hollow, junto con Ishida que los había ido a ayudar, eran demasiados.

-¿Qué te pasa, enana? Si sigues tan distraída te vana dar-le grito enfadado el pelinaranja.

-la niñera que contratamos para que cuidara de Yami, se me hace conocida, o tiene un aire parecido a alguien-la morena ni se fijo, Ichigo había detenido a un Hollow que estaba a punto de atacarla.

-¡no es momento para reflexionar! CASI TE MATAN ENANA-continuaba con la lucha.

Unas horas después ya estaban de vuelta en el departamento, los tres estaban en la mesa cenando. Cierto pelinegro comía verduras de mala gana…

-papá…

-te las comes o te las comes-sentencio el pelinaranja.

-¿y quien dijo que iba a alegar por las verduras?-le pego a la mesa con los puños.

-Yami…-la morena tenia unas cuantas venitas sobresaliendo en su frente-has estado toda la maldita cena alegando por las entupidas verduras-se levanto y se instalo al lado de su hijo-¡así que te las comes todas de una puta vez!-las junto todas con una cuchara y se las embutió en la boca.

-ahsaaacagua voyh ga vomimtar-el pelinegro comenzó a hacer arcadas-¡ayguyga!-finalmente se las termino tragando…

-¡a Ulquiorra!-grito la morena.

-¿a quien?-dijo extrañado Yami.

-¿y que tiene que ver Ulquiorra con las verduras?-pregunto Ichigo alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién changos es Ulquiorra?-lo seguían ignorando.

-la niñera se parecía a Ulquiorra-dijo tajantemente.

-por Dios Rukia, si yo mismo lo mate, es decir, pelee con él hasta que murió-estaba ya recogiendo los platos-incluso Inou e Ishida estaban ahí-recalco desde la cocina.

-¡¿y si la niñera es hermana de Ulquiorra?-lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-Chappy ya te pudrió el cerebro-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUIEN ES ULQUIORRA?-Ok, ya había perdido los nervios.

-¡un espada!-contestaron al unísono.

-además-Ichigo continuo-ya viste lo asustada que estaba cuando llegamos, tomando en cuenta que era muy alegre y Ulquiorra era un emo enamorado de Inoue-finalizo.

-deja de contradecirme, complejo de naranja-le asesto un codazo.

-¡¿complejo de naranja?-dijo en un tono chillón-¡pues si yo tengo complejo de naranja ¡TÚ ERES UNA PROFANADORA!-estaban los tres en la sala nuevamente.

-vuelve a decirme así y te dejo sin huevos-lo amenazo.

-pues déjame recordarte que eres 135 años mayor que yo-se cruzo de brazos.

-¡waaaaaaaa! Mi madre es una anciana-Yami comenzó con un monologo sobre lo desgraciada que era su vida mientras Rukia e Ichigo seguían discutiendo.

-JÁ! Pero ni se me notan-como pudo le dio un coscorrón.

-soy un adolescente victima de violencia intrafamiliar-estaba tirado en el sofá-mi madre es mas vieja que una calaca y mi padre un cuarentón que todavía no madura-derramaba lagrimas falsas.

-por que eres Shinigami, si no estarías mas arrugada que una pasa-le saco la lengua, pero recibió una fuerte patada en la entrepierna-AARRGG!

-vuelve a decirme vieja y ni al baño podrás pasar-se iba rumbo a la habitación.

-pues tu lo lamentaras tanto como yo-dijo, aun agonizando de dolor, la morena le grito un ultimo insulto y se metió al cuarto.

-¿Por qué ella también lo lamentara?-pregunto, inocente, su hijo.

-si serás menso-ya se había logrado parar y le revolvió con cariño el cabello-cuando quieres eres muy lento-dijo, para luego suspirar y volver a la cocina.

-¡¿a quien le dices lento?

-pues a ti-sacaba algo del refrigerador.

-lenta será tu abuela-se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba en el mueble de la cocina.

-JÁ! Mi abuela era más vivaracha que tú-dijo señalándolo con una cuchara.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¿quieres?-no le dijo.

-dime que es-le exigió.

-dime si quieres y te doy-lo estaba retando.

-¡al diablo no quiero nada!-se bajo del mueble y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

-bueno-lo siguió y se fue rápido a la puerta de su habitación-Rukia si querrá-y se metió cerrando de un portazo.

-¡si van a hacer cochinadas váyanse a un hotel!-les grito furioso.

De la nada la morena abre la puerta-tienes razón, cariño-se baja a su altura-mañana te quedaras con la niñera-y cerro.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucho por todo el edifico.

-**AL OTRO DÍA, EN ALGUN LUNGAR DE LAS NOCHES…**

-¡luzia tu celular!-stark gritaba y gritaba, no podía seguir durmiendo por culpa del endemoniado celular y le daba mucha pereza levantarse a buscarlo, así que se tapo la cara con una almohada y continuo con lo suyo. Ulquiorra pasaba por ahí y oyó el sonido del celular, sin siquiera ver quien era contesto.

-diga-contesto con su voz neutral, pero cuando escucho la voz que le contesto casi deja caer el aparato.

-etto…hablo con Ikimono Luzia-si, era Ichigo-¡un momento!-grito histérico. No se despegaba en aparato del oído, se oyeron unos pasos y unos cuantos gritos, luego una voz femenina que gritaba victoriosa que tenia razón.

-¿Quién es Ulqui-kun?-pregunto la "niñera".

-Kurosaki-dijo con un tic en el ojo-¿tanto te avergüenza ser mi hermana para que te cambiaras el apellido?-dijo con un deje de dolido.

-¡QUE! Nada de eso, dijiste que si me reconocía alguien estábamos todos muertos, además ¡pásame acá el teléfono!-y se lo arrebato con violencia.

-¡si soy yo!-contesto muy animada-si…o claro…mañana por la tarde, no hay problema-y corto.

-¿vas a cuidar otra vez de ese niño?-dijo, aun enfadado.

-¡claro! Si en este lugar soy la única que trabaja ¿Dónde están Yuna y Ryuna?-se escucharon una voces desde el pasillo, eran de dos mujeres y al parecer venían molestando a alguien.

-Grimmjow, te hemos encontrado un apodo-señalo la voz de una niña, esa era Ryuna. Una chica con cabello largo y grandes pechos, de piel morena.

-y viene muy bien contigo-aclaro la de una mujer un poco mas grande, esa era Yuna. Una chica alta de cabello corto y según los demás Arrancars, mas plana que una tabla de planchar.

-te llamaremos Light-termino de contar Ryuna.

-como en ingles "celeste" se dice lightblue y tu cabello es celeste y es muuuuy largo decirte así, simplemente te llamaremos Light-termino de explicar la tabla de planchar, ups digo, Yuna.

-¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME CRIAS INMADURAS!-entro metiendo mucho ruido a la habitación donde estaban Ulquiorra, Luzia y Stark, que seguía durmiendo.

-ahí están-dijo sonriente-tenemos trabajo-puso una mirada sombría-y una venganza que completar ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué te hicieron Luzia?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

-a mi nada-se levantó de hombros-como decía, por la tarde tengo que ir a cuidar de Yami nuevamente y esta vez no me las va a ganar ¡ASI QUE NOS VAMOS TODOS AL MUNDO HUMANO!-dijo levantando una mano victoriosa.

-¡SII! A MATAR A ICHIGO-se sumo el peliazul.

-pero ahí vive la mujer-dijo algo deprimido Ulquiorra.

-hay hermanito-dijo suspirando-tienes que superar eso-negando con la cabeza.

-podríamos comprar más almohadas-menciono Stark-¡yo también voy!

-entonces-dijo Yuna-hay que pedirle a Szayel que nos haga unos Gigais y estamos todos listos-y así comienza la vil venganza buajajajajaja

**-MANSIÓN KUCHIKI**

-Bya-kun ¿Por qué dibujas tan feo?-la pequeña Noa estaba mirando un cuaderno del susodicho.

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-estaba sentado frente a un espejo sacándose los dibujos de Noa.

-una vez me dijiste que solo los estupidos contestan con otra pregunta-cerro el cuaderno y comenzó a mirar unas fotografías.

-mejor vete a jugar a otra parte-le llevaría mas de un día quitarse esa pintura.

-Capitán, vine a verlo por que todavía no llega al ascua…jajajajajaja ¿pero que le paso?-Renji se carcajeaba hasta mas no poder.

-no peguntes y hazte cargo de mis tareas hasta que vuelva-dijo lo mas frío que podía.

_**Bueno, espero que allá sido de su agrado, si esta OOC lo lamento u.u díganmelo e intentare arreglarlo, saludos a Luzia-chan (^.^espero te agrade el capi) Yuna-san y Ryuna-chan (aquí les va, ojala les guste su aparicion) FerchaO, Artemis-Hime, Yamile(adoro tus reviews!) y Ghost iv.**_

_**SAYONARA!**_

**Onny-Chan**

**¡Cambio y Fuera!**


	4. Contraataque 2º parte y final

_Como prometí, aquí traigo el cuarto capitulo…a pesar de tener un refriado de los mil demonios y apenas tener ganas de teclear xD espero que les guste y se rian un rato, siento mucho la tardanza, pero tube unos problemillas que me quitaron la inspiración u.u_

**NOTA: para entender mejor el juego que tiene Gimmjow y Yami, es recomendable que lean "El Ataque del Loro Radioactivo"**

**DECLAIMER: BLEACH no es mio, le pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo escribo esta locura para divertirme un poco…**

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Contraataque de la niñera 2º parte y final.

-como me lo pidió nuestra querida proveedora, Luzia-Szayel hacia gestos con las manos.

-¬¬ lame suelas-dijeron bajito al unísono Yuna, Ryuna y Grimmjow.

-estos Gigais esconden nuestra energía espiritual, así que nadie sabrá que salimos de Hueco Mundo-relataba mientras le entregaba su respectivo cuerpo falso a cada uno.

-¿y la mascara?-pregunto un adormilado Stark.

-si serás-el peliazul le pego un pape-si las tuvieran descubrirían que somos Arrancars.

-¡ninguno de ustedes va a aparecer antes de que yo los llame!-reclamo en tono furioso.

-¡si señora!-contestaron los demás.

**-KARAKURA…**

Yami ya estaba decidido, le aria la tarde imposible a la niñera esa y para eso, aria valer el significado de su nombre. La noche anterior, a propósito, durmió con suerte unas cuatro horas, provocándole unas ojeras de muerte; se vistió con una polera con cuello de color negra, dejando los tres botones que tenia abiertos y unos pantalones del mismo color. Teniendo el cabello negro lo hacía ver mas pálido que de costumbre. Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con una escena un tanto típica…bueno, no tan típica ¿Qué dirías su tu madre esta arrastrando de los pies a tu padre?

-¡vuelve aquí, gusano insignificante!-Ichigo venia saliendo a gran velocidad de la cocina cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y callo de boca al suelo, derepente comenzó a ser arrastrado.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Rukia déjame, me duele! ¡AAAHHHH!-el cuerpo de Ichigo se dejo de ver.

-¡me las pagaras! CHAPPY ES HERMOSO, MÁS QUE TÚ-se escucho un feo estruendo.

-¿y por que no te casaste con Chappy en vez de casarte conmigo?-otro golpe, eso sonó a una sartén.

-¡no es escusa para haber desarmado mi desayuno!-un plato se quebró.

-¡no me voy a comer un desayuno con cara de conejo gay! ¡AAAHHH! YA DEJA DE PEGARME T.T-Yami decidió entrar a la cocina.

-¿no se pueden comportar aun que sea una vez en su vida?-miro el "hermoso" desayuno que le tenia Rukia.

-ya lo hicimos-dijo la morena como que hay no paso nada.

-el día de la boda-termino Ichigo como si fuera de la mas normal, para volver a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

-claro, no quiero ni imaginarme ese día-dio un largo suspiro.

-¡Yami!-grito la morena-pareces muerto.

-es verdad-afirmo Ichigo, estaba por fin comiendo el desayuno de Rukia pero antes desarmo la cara de Chappy.

-técnicamente lo estoy ¿o no?-miro la desayuno.

-pues si-dijo Ichigo-pero no es razón para que te vistas así-lo miro feo-ve a cambiarte A-HO-RA-el pelinegro hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué?-sonrío misterioso.

-por que asustaras a la niñera y no querrá cuidarte nunca más-contesto la morena.

-¿Por qué?-siguió insistiendo.

-te lo estoy ordenando y no voy a permitir que me tomes el pelo-esta vez el pelinaranja se puso serio.

-¿Por qué?

-ya se me esta acabando la poca paciencia que tengo, Yami-tomo un sorbo de café-no querrás que me enoje.

-¿Por qué?-vio que Ichigo se iba a levantar y decidió que era suficiente-¿Pooooor qué mejor no se cuidan? Miren que yo no quiero mas hermanos, con Noa es suficiente-pensó que podría salvarse de esa.

-al diablo, has lo que quieras-y la mañana paso tranquila sin muchas novedades.

Al llegar la tarde el timbre sonó y como de costumbre no lo escucharon ya que otra vez estaban discutiendo. Esta vez Luzia tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la manga de arrancars (Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yuna, Ryuna y Grimmjow. Stark se que quedo dormido y no fue) estaba espiando desde una esquina.

-prf, tendré que llamar por teléfono-iba marcar cuando el pequeño pelinegro abrió la puerta, tenia una sonrisa igual de grade que Luzia.

-buuuenas taaaaarde Ikimono-san-bien, ese no era el niño mal criado del otro día.

-etto…hola, ¿puedo pasar?-levanto una ceja. Atrás de Yami se podía apreciar a Ichigo y Rukia discutiendo en voz baja.

-si, claro pasa-se hizo a un lado y esta paso. Una vez los Shinigamis se despidieron se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando la niñera estuvo segura de que estaban lejos se asomo por la puerta y empezó a hacer unos gestos extraños. El pelinegro no le tomo atención y se instalo en el sofá negro a jugar PlayStation 2, estaba muy concentrado jugando cuando vio a cinco tipos extraños entrar en la casa. Uno de cabello negro-"_tiene facha de emo ¿Quién changos serán?_-pensó levantando una ceja; luego a un tipo de gafas y cabello ¿rosa?-_diablos, este tipo parece marica. Mejor que ni se me acerque_-ahora hacia un gesto de asco; le seguía una chica mas alta que él-_guau y yo creía que mamá era plana, esta parece tabla de planchar_-reprimió una burla; detrás venia una muchacha que se veía como de su edad, pero mas lata que él (jojojo) y de gran pechonalidad-_jaja esta tiene lo que le falta a la otra, de pecho y cabello, pero no es mi tipo_-ninguna de las dos le interesaba, tenia cosas mas importante de que preocuparse, como de su juego; y por ultimo entro un tipo de cabello celeste y con cara de matón-_papá no tiene nada que envidiarle a ese tipo, ambos tiene el cabello chillón y cara de enfadado con el mundo_-le resto importancia a esa gente tan rara y siguió con lo suyo.

Grimmjow reconoció el juego de Yami e ignorando los alegatos de Luzia y también que ese era el hijo de su enemigo, se sentó a su lado y le comenzó a hablar…

-yo conozco este juego-dijo con un deje de superioridad.

-¿quieres jugar?-el tipo le callo bien, mejor tenerlo como amigo.

-bien-el peliazul tomo el otro control y empezaron a jugar-¿Dónde conseguiste este juego?-ninguno despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

-me lo regalaron, es el MortalCombat II-Edición especial.

-¿Urahara?-el chico asintió, ya tenia planeada que hacer. El pelinegro miro lo movimientos que hacia el sujeto-JJAJAJAAJJAJAJJJA ¡ATAQUE DEL LORO RADIOACTIVO!-grito, esa técnica nunca fallaba-¡¿NANI?-no lo podía creer.

-¡GUSANOS MORTALES DEL INFIERNO!-eso si que no se lo esperaba, su ataque consistían en un loro que llenaba de caca a su enemigo, en el juego claro, pero el de Yami consistía en una millonada de gusanos que se comían al personaje enemigo.

-¡WAAA!-grito Grimmjow, mientras veía indignado como su loro radioactivo era consumido por el ataque del chico-¡este niño es el diablo!-grito en un, como lo llamaba él, "ataque infantil".

-¡ya basta!-paro la fiesta Luzia-Yami-lo apunto-la última vez no se que diablos me hiciste, pero esta es mi venganza ¡buajajajajaja!-5 minutos después.

El joven Kurosaki estaba atado en una silla, de pies y manos. Luzia se encontraba en la cocina junto con Szayel preparando algo que olía muy mal; Gimmjow y Ulquiorra jugaban en la consola del chico (¬¬ más bien Grimmjow subía su ego al ganarle a Ulqui-kun); y Ryuna y Yuna estaban a cargo del muchacho.

-Ami-chan ¿quieres jugar con tus hermanitas mayores?-dijeron al unísono.

-¡no soy marica para que me llamen así!-intentaba soltarse-SUELTENME DE UNA PUTA VEZ.

-pero que boca-negó con la cabeza Yuna.

-Ami-chan, tendremos que lavártela con jabón de lejía-Ryuna imitaba su hermana.

-¡Kon! ¡¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito?-ya estaba resignado y agacho la cabeza, en señal de frustración. Pero en ese momento entro Szayel y la niñera a la sala, con una olla humeante entre mano.

-bueno querido Yami-dijo alegre-si me dices lo que me hiciste para que tuviera el recuerdo de Chappys cantando conmigo-eboso una sonrisa macabra-¡solo te daré la mitad de las verduras! AJJJAAJAJAJAJAJAA-reía desquiciadamente.

-¡hey!-salto el peliazul que todavía estaba jugando-esa es mi risa, no me la robes, imbecil-se acercaba amenazante cuado Yuna y Ryuna se le plantaron en el camino.

-tu no te mentas, Kira-lo apuntaron con el dedo.

-¡ya dejen los sobrenombres de lado!-les dio la espalda y metió las manos en los bolsillos (como en la enciclopedia Arrancar xD)-además era Light, no Kira…

-Light, Kira; es lo mismo Grimmjow-le dijo Ulquiorra-ahora ven que te pateare el culo.

-ooh no Ulqui-kun-dijo Luzia desde la mesa, mientras intentaba que Yami se comiera las verduras-como mi hermano debes ayudarme en mi venganza-le metió la cuchara en la boca, pero este la escupió en su cara-¡AHORA SI PENDEJO DE MIERDA!

Y nuevamente, 5 minutos después, Yami estaba atado, pero esta vez lo tenía colgando desde el balcón. De este se asomaban los Arrancars.

-¿estas segura de que es la mejor manera?-pregunto Ulquiorra, con una ceja alzada.

-claro que si-miro hacia abajo-¿se siente bien estar colgando?

-¡SUELTEME! USTEDES SON ARRANCARS ¡YA VERAN CUANDO ME SAFE! LOS DENUNCIARE POR MALTRATO INFANTIL-y el pelinegro seguía parloteando con su melodrama, al que nadie prestaba atención.

-yo sigo creyendo que es mejor lavarle la boca con lejía-bufo Yuna.

-si, tiene muy malos modales-continuo su hermana.

-¬¬ pero si ustedes son tan mal habladas como él-reclamo el peliazul.

-yo creo que era mejor diseccionarlo-dijo el pelirosa mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-ya cállate-dijo el resto.

-¡la Sociedad de Almas les dará caza de nuevo! Y me burlare de ustedes-Yami continuaba con su teatro…

Ya veremos que harán Rukia e Ichigo cuando vuelvan de su recreo que y descubran con quien dejaron al pobre de Yami

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_jajajaja espero que les allá gustado, a mi no me termina de convencer. ¿les parecio bueno? ¿me meto debajo de una piedra y no vuelvo a escribir? Ustedes diran…_

_saludos a todos los que me dejaron review! Y espero que a Luzia-nee-chan, Yuna-san y Ryuna-chan les guste su aparición._

_Ahora los dejo con un adelanto del proximo capi…_

-Bya-kun ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

-"espero que Rukia y Kurosaki no le hallan contado lo mismo que a mi"-penso algo tenso el noble…


	5. ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

**Lo se, he tardado bastante en publicar este capi, pero compréndanme T.T me da flojera escribir, creo que Ryuna-chan me la pego. En fin espero que les agrade y se rían un rato igual que yo.**

**DECLAIMER: Tite Kubo es el dueño de Bleach, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes. Luzia-chan, Yuna-san y Ryuna-chan le pertenecen a sus respectivos padres u.u yo no me hago cargo de ellas jajajaja**

**NOTA: en colaboración de Ryuna-chan y Yuna-san**

**

* * *

**

_¿De donde viene los bebes?_

Yami ya estaba resignado, no lo soltarían hasta que llegaran sus padres y quizás en cuanto tiempo ocurriría eso ¡por todos los cielos! Llevaba 3 horas colgado de cabeza y el poste con la tetona no dejaban de molestarlo y decirle cosas.

-eres plana-sentencio Yami, solo para molestar a Yuna.

-¡No soy plana! si quieres te lo demuestro-amenasazaba con subirlo, eso era bueno-¡Además tengo lo mismo que tenia tu madre hace 20 años!-eso no le gusto nadita.

-¡Con mi santa madre no te metas!-la apunto con el dedo, al mas puro estilo Ichigo.

-¡Tu madre que rayos tiene de santa!-por supuesto, a Yuna le habían hablado del carácter de Rukia-¡Santa será tu abuela!-se cruzo de brazos.

-¡pues claro que mi abuela era santa!-se jalo un parpado mostrándole la lengua.

-¡ya basta los dos!-y Ryuna los callo por un rato.

-yyy…¿Dónde dijiste que fueron tus padres?-otra vez le hablaban a unísono.

-a un hotel-gruño cruzado de brazos.

-¿oíste eso Aco-chan?-grito la de gran pechonalidad.

-¡fueron a hacer WikiWiki!-termino Yuna.

-dejen de decirme "Aco-chan"-les replico Ulquiorra-ni siquiera se por que me dicen así-seguía jugando play con Grimmjow.

En eso se hoyo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y todos se voltearon a ver; la pelinegra y el pelinaranja venían muy melosos…hasta que abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la niñera y sus "amigos"

-etto…-dijo Luzia.

-¡ustedes!-gritaron los Shinigamis-_¿Ulquiorra no estaba muerto?_-pensaron ambos.

_**HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS EN LAS NOCHES**_

**Ulquiorra había muerto hace unos Días, todos pensaron que no lo volverían haber cuando…**

**-oh ¡rayos! El baño otra vez se tapo-se quejo Stak.**

**-pues destápalo con tu cabeza-lilinette le hundía la cabeza en el inodoro ¿Qué diablos hacia ella en el baño de hombres?**

**-pero si es Ulquiorra-dijo una vez que saco la cabeza.**

**Ulquiorra salía a duras penas del inodoro ¿Quién iba a pensar que luego de morir iba a resucitar en las alcantarillas de Hueco Mundo?**

Cof, cof, volviendo con la trama principal.

-es momento de usar mí mas resiente invento-dijo de forma muy egocéntrica Szayel. Tiro una probeta al piso y todo se hizo humo, cuando se disipo todos estaba aún en sus lugares.

-¡a la ventana!-atino a gritar Luzia, y todos se lanzaron por el balcón.

-…-

-…-

-ayuda-se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¡es Yami!-dijo exaltada la morena-¡¿Dónde estas?

-en el balcón-ambos se asomaron, pero al no ver nada bajaron la vista y lo encontraron colgando de un pie.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AHÍ?-grito el pelinaranja.

-¡los Arrancars!-grito echo una furia una vez que lo subieron-la maldita niñera era hermana del tal Ulquiorra-tomo una pose melodramática (vaya a este niño si que le gusta actuar)-¡y vino a tomar venganza!-y les comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido…

Unas horas después, en Las Noches, estaban todos reunidos en un gran salón…el gran salón que solía pertenecer a Aizen.

-¡menos mal que me pagaron antes de que se fueran!-Luzia levantaba el puño en señal de victoria.

-seh-contestaron monótonamente Grimmjow y Ryuna, estaban jugando PlayStation.

-viciosos-contesto con desagrado Szayel-no es posible que desperdicien su vida en eso-se dio medio vuelta y se fue.

-pero tu si la puedes desperdiciar, verdad-dijo neutro Ulquiorra.

-jaja si, mirándole el culo a todo hombre que se te cruce-termino Yuna, todos estallaron en risas, hasta Stark que estaba durmiendo y se contagio con tanta risa que se escuchaba.

-te pateare el trasero Grimmy-dijo con una sádica sonrisa Ryuna.

-te quiero ver intentarlo-y comezón con su legendario ataque…-¡ATAQUE DEL LORO RADIOACTIVO!-y nuevamente apareció el tan mencionado animal-¡¿NANI?-por segunda vez en el día su ataque fue bloqueado.

-¡Súper Ataque Moe Moe!-en la pantalla aparece una chica con orejas de gato, un traje extraño y una varita.

-¡no es justo!-se puso a gritar, pero justo en ese momento la chica lo interrumpe.

-joo estuve esperando mucho tiempo para hacer esto-jala una palanca y millones y millones de peluches caen sobre el peliazul; y este toma uno con forma de oso.

-¡mis peluches!-grita Yuna. Szayel reaparece.

-¡mis adorados animalitos! Ahí estaban-corre junto con Yuna.

-¡encontraste a Kuma-chan, Grimmjow!-nuestra loca niñera se le lanza encima y lo llena de abrazos, u.u el pobre del Grimmjow ya estaba asfixiado con tantos peluches enzima.

-**MANSIÓN KUCHIKI, ESTUDIO DE BYAKUYA…**

El pelinegro estaba concertadísimo terminando unos informes sobre su escuadrón cuando la pequeña Noa entro en escena; comía una paleta de piña que le había dado hace un rato; vestía un kimono celeste con dibujitos de conejo, estaba todo pegajoso con dulces; y su cabello lo tenia todo desordenado.

-tengo una pregunta-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué pregunta, Noa?-levanto la vista de sus papeles, cuando Noa quería algo, el piso le temblaba.

-Bya-kun ¿de donde viene los bebes?-eso hizo que el Kuchiki se atragantara y le faltara el aire.

-_"espero que Rukia y kurosaki no le hayan dicho lo mismo que me dijeron a mi" -_comenzó a recordar aquel fatídico día…

_**En una pequeña mesa frente a uno de los jardines de la gran mansión Kuchiki se encontraban un adulto y un niño, sin duda el jardín era digno de apreciar, pero no estaban ahí precisamente para eso…mas bien era para hablar de un tema importante. El niño pequeño era Byakuya; se veía muy alegre; y el adulto era su padre, se veía serio y decidido.**_

_**-Byakuya, hijo mío-cerro los ojos-debemos hablar de un tema importante.**_

_**-dime Otto-sama-le contesto con una sonrisa.**_

_**-te contare de donde viene los niños-abrió los ojos y miro a su pequeño.**_

_**-los trae la cigüeña-le contesto seguro.**_

_**-no es así, la cosa es la siguiente…-y comenzó a relatar. Luego de unos treinta minutos el hombre dejo de hablar-y así se engendra a un niño.**_

_**El pequeño Byakuya tenía la mandíbula por el piso y un millón de preguntas invadían su inocente mente.**_

**-**_"¿no es que 'eso' solo se usaba para ir al baño?¿por que el hombre tiene que hacer esas cosas a la mujer?¿de verdad mis padres hicieron eso?-__**todos eso pensamientos le provocaron y terrible sonrojo que el hombre noto.**_

_**-¿alguna pregunta?-levanto una ceja. De todas las preguntas que circulaban por su cabeza, solo escupió una.**_

_**-¿co-como sa…sale el bebe de ahí?-dijo tembloroso.**_

_**-luego de nueve meses el bebe sale por…-se escucho un grito ensordecedor.**_

_**-¡¿QUEEEE?-el pequeño Byakuya se levanto indignado-¡eso no es posible!**_

_**-no niegues la realidad…y compórtate, hijo-nuevamente cerro los ojos-además hay bebes que son tan cabezones que las madres se raj…-una vez terminado de relatar el pelinegro se desmayo de tanta impresión; y el pensaba que los padres le escribían a la cigüeña pidiéndole un bebe, cuando en realidad los niños se engendraban después de hacer todas y cada una de las salvajes cosas que su querido y respetable padre le había contado detalladamente.**_

Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y se agacho a la altura de su sobrina.

-plantas una semilla en la tierra y la cuidas hasta que sale un bebe-fue su estupida respuesta carente de sentido y coherencia, la pequeña lo miro incrédula; pero luego de meditar las cosas le sonrío misteriosa.

.oooh con que es así ¡muchas gracias por tu explicación Bya-kun!-y salio corriendo de la oficina-el capitán continuo con lo suyo, olvidando por completo lo que le había contando a su sobrina.

La más pequeña de los Kurosaki paseaba por los jardines cuando se encontró a Renji, tal paresia que no llevaba mucha prisa.

-¡Ren-chan!-lo llamo desde un lugar del patio.

-¿aah? Hola-la saludo, cuando lo llamaba así significaba tregua, ya que no se llevaban muy bien.

-¿me ayudarías a plantar una semilla-lo miro inocente, cuando en realidad en su pequeña mente ideaba un malvado plan.

-claro, es divertido cuidar de una planta-acto seguido la ayudo a plantar la dichosa semilla. Una vez acabo, procedió a retirarse-bueno, tengo que irme; el Capitán tiene una reunión y si no llega a tiempo me echara la bronca-y desapareció al instante.

Pero nadie contó con que Noa se fuera a instalar a la entrada del primer Escuadrón y se ocultara ahí a esperar a su querido tío, esa pequeña cuando quería era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ya levaba tres horas, si tres horas, esperando a que la reunión terminara, y no esta de sobra decir que estaba la mar de aburrida; si hasta se había puesto a platicar con los guardias, pero termino aburriéndolos y estos, para callarla, le dieron golosinas. No sabia cuanto mas tardaría el noble en salir, ya estaba por desistir cuando las puertas se abrieron y los capitanes comenzaron a salir.

-veamos-puso una mano en su barbilla y comenzó a nombrar a los que iban saliendo-Mayuri, Kepachi-bufo, ninguno de los dos era de su agrado. El primero había intentado meterle una sonda por la nariz y el segundo siempre perseguía a su papá, una vez Yami-chan le había dicho que le tenía ganas, pero ella no entendió nada-Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui, Soi-Fong, ¡Hitsugaya!-el ultimo le caía la mar de bien, por una u otra razón siempre tenia su oficina llena de dulces-a este no lo conozco, ni a este, Komamura-la pequeña dio un gruñido-me faltan dos-se cruzo de brazos-papá no esta, pero Bya-kun si-se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara…

Iba llegando al 6º Escuadrón cuando diviso a Renji, este le pregunto que tal la planta, pero la pequeña lo ignoro olímpicamente, pero no paso desapercibido que todos los subordinados de Bya-kun iban hacia el patio de entrenamiento, de seguro él estaría allí; así que fue en esa dirección lo mas rápido que le dieran las piernas. Como maldecía a sus padres en ese momento por no haberle querido enseñar a usar el Sompu.

-¡BYYYAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUN!-resonó en el patio de entrenamiento, todos los presente miraron al frente y vieron a la pequeña Noa al lado del su Capitán.

-estoy ocupado ¿Qué necesitas?-un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo, el silencio era absoluto, todos estaban atentos a lo que diría la pequeña.

-Renji cabeza de piña planto una semillita para mi-la mente del pelinegro trabajo a mil por segundo para encontrar un significado lógico para eso y cuando lo encontró coincidió con lo que todos los demás pensaron. Todas las miradas se clavaron en Renji, pero este ni se inmuto, él sabía perfectamente a que se refería la pequeña.

-¡ABARAI! ESTAS MUERTO-el pelirrojo tembló ¿Qué diablos había echo para que su Capitán quisiera acriminarse?

-pero…pero…-no lograba formular una frase.

-además-prosiguió la pequeña antes que Byakuya se lanzara a matar a sangre fría su Teniente-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! LOS BEBES NO SALEN DE LAS PLANTAS, MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ME LO EXPLICARON TODO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO-el lugar quedo en silencio y de a poco todos comenzaron a reírse, no era posible que kuchiki Byakuya le allá dicho a su sobrina una mentira tan estupida, siendo él, alguien tan correcto y para rematar la situación **TODOS** sus subordinados ahora lo sabía.

-esto es el colmo-dijo para si y acto seguido todo a Noa bajo su brazo y ambos se fueron de ahí.

-¿quieres que te muestre donde plantamos la semilla?-le pregunto inocente.

-no estoy de humor para eso, hoy te vas a la cama sin cenar.

-¡¿NANI?-menudo escándalo le armo la chiquilla, nunca mas, por mas blanca que sea, le diría una mentira a un niño. Eso era de lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento.

* * *

**Onny: Bien, espero que les allá gustado jejeje a mi no me termina de agradar.**

**Yami: pues claro que no les gustara, si lo único que haces es hacerme sufrir.**

**Onny: ¡oooiii! ¡¿y a ti quien mierda te invito?**

**Yami: tu, tonta ¿o se te olvido que me dejarías una sección solo para mi en compensación de los malos tratos a los que soy sometido? Ù.U**

**Onny: oooh! Es cierto ¬¬ adelante…**

**Yami: ¡hola a todos! Me conocerán por las terribles barbaries a las que soy sometido.**

**Onny: ya párale.**

**Yami: hoy vengo en una súper misión que se llamara "¡NUNCA LO HAGAS!" y el día de hoy traigo una bueno advertencia.**

**Onny: nunca, pero nunca nunca nunca.**

**Yami: le grites "jodete" a tu madre, lo mas seguro es que te llegue una cachetada súperpoderosa por parte de ella ¬¬ y un mes de castigo por parte de tu padre.**

**Onny y Yami: por eso ¡NUNCA LO HAGAS!**

**Onny: ya se acabo, ahora los dejo con un adelanto del otro capi…**

**Yami: ¡adios! Nos leemos pronto y dejen review que si no esta fan girl loca no me pagara.**

Avistamiento de mutante en Hueco Mundo

¿Hijo del capitán Kurosaki involucrado?

La tarde de Ayer, misterioso colaboradores nos entregaron fotografías inéditas de un supuesto mutante, al cual hemos denominado "Bakeneko".


	6. ¿Podria se peor?

**OHAYO! MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, pero tengo una buena excusa ¡estaba enferma! En compensación por la tardanza este es un capi extra largo ¡8 paginas de Word! Todo un reto para mi jojojo ¡muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen feliz ^^**

**Espero que les guste y se rian un rato, yo me rei mucho escribiendo. Sin más qui va el capi.**

**DECLAIMER: **ni Bleach, ni Yunna-san, Ryunna-chan y Luzia-onee-chan me pertenecen, u.u las tres ultimas son de sus respectivos padres (¬¬ no me gustaria cargar con ella, sin ofender) y Bleach es de Tite.

_¿Podría ser peor?_

Yunna, Ryunna y Grimmjow se encontraban cuchicheando en un rincón de la sala de juntas de Las Noches, mientras todos los demás preparaban el siguiente ataque hacia cierto pelinegro…

-¡entonces ya esta decidido!-grito Luzia, mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-tenemos una sugerencia-apareció Ryunna a su derecha.

-de seguro te agradara-apareció Yunna a si izquierda.

-no tiene comparación con tus otros planes-termino Grimmjow, él estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿y tú desde cuando las ayudas?-Ulquiorra se mantenía indiferente, como siempre.

-¡desde que le dijimos sobre el plan!-chillaron al mismo tiempo Yunna y Ryunna.

-haber díganme-los cuatro de agruparon y le comenzaron a contar-jooo ¡es una excelente idea!-comenzó a chillar Luzia-¿pero como lo haremos?

-¡hay que raptarlo!-comenzaron a gritar nuevamente Yunna y Ryunna.

-Ulki-kun hermanito adorado de mi corazón-la pelinegra vio al mencionado con ojo de cachorrito.

-déjamelo a mí-fue su seca respuesta y acto seguido salio de la sala.

-sus anteriores planes han sido un asco-Halibel apareció luego de que Ulquiorra se fuera-pero tengo la impresión de que este funcionará-acto seguido se marcho, pero por nada del mundo se perdería el espectáculo.

Por las tranquilas calles de Karakura se veía a tres individuos caminando en la misma dirección. Su destino, la residencia de Isshin Kurosaki; el cual, por el momento, se encontraba en la ciudad. Desde que sus tres hijos dejaron el hogar para hacer sus vidas él viajaba de ciudad en ciudad visitando los diferentes hospitales del país…y fastidiando de vez en cuando al pobre señor Ishida que cada vez que lo veía se ponía de los nervios. En fin, Rukia, Yami e Ichigo se iban a despedir del viejo, que por alguna razón seguía vivo, ya que esa misma tarde regresarían a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¡Waaaaaa! Al fin veré a Noa-dijo de la nada Rukia-espero que se allá portado bien con Nii-sama.

-yo no se como tu hermano la soporta-el pelinaranja llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y Rukia iba sujeta de su brazo, Yami iba delante de ellos.

-jaja no falta mucho para que se le quite el gusto-se burlo el pequeño pelinegro a lo que sus padres levantaron una ceja.

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Byakuya dejo de cuidar de mi cuando cumplí 6-contesto sin importancia-pronto Noa dejara de ser el "angelito" que conocen-ninguno de los dijo nada, después de todo Yami tenia razón.

Unos meses después que Yami cumpliera 6, Byakuya dejo de tener paciencia con él, pero eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera, solo que ya no se sentía capas de cuidar de su revoltoso sobrino; pero no pudo excusarse cuando nació Noa, ¡se quedo tres semanas con él! Sin mencionar que el ojivioleta estaba celoso. U.U todo un caso.

-¡HIJO MIOOOOOO! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE-se abalanzo sobre él hasta tumbarlo en el piso.

-pero si nos vimos hace dos días, jiji-le recordó Yami, que tenia cara de circunstancia. Todavía no entendía como fue que Ichigo aguanto al viejo durante 20 años de su vida y no termino con un trauma.

-¡DOS DÍAS SIN VERLOS! BUAAAAA-se tiro bajo el cuadro de si esposa-OH! MASAKI, NUESTRO ESTUPIDO HIJO YA TIENE FAMILIA ¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ERA IMPOTENTE O DEL OTRO BANDO!-mientras Isshin seguía parloteando, Ichigo le gritaba e intentaba callarlo, como fuese, pero lo haría.

-oi mamá ¿siempre ha sido así?-cada vez que lo visitaban le preguntaba lo mismo.

-antes era mucho peor-y ella siempre contestaba igual.

-¡ya cállate, viejo! Nosotros que venimos a verte y mira el escándalo que armas-ambos se golpearon en el rostro, y como era de costumbre, el Ex-Shinigami callo.

-ya…no tengo nada que enseñarte-dijo a duras penas.

-jeje nos venimos a despedir, Kurosaki-san-la morena le sonrío.

-ahhh Rukia-chan ¿Cuántas veces ye he dicho que me llames papá?-después de unas horas, los tres se fueron de regreso a casa, pero las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas no estaban tan bien como en el Mundo Humano; ya que ya casi era de noche y Noa extrañaba a su mami y a su papi; y por supuesto, a su querido Yami-chan.

-Bya-kun-ambos pelinegros terminaban de cenar-¿hace cuanto que se fueron a misión mami y papi?-al fin estaba comiendo su helado de Piña con Frambuesas, sin duda no se podían comparar los criados de la Mansión Kuchiki con el pesado de Renji.

-hoy se cumple un mes-dijo tranquilo, desde ayer que la pequeña no causaba estragos, aunque los últimos días la había tenido pesada.

-entonces ellos tendrían que regresar hoy-dijo con una pequeña venita palpitando en su sien.

-estas en lo correcto-le dio la razón, pero Byakuya ya no sabia para donde iba esa conversación con su sobrina.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE TODAVIA NO LLEGAN?-la pequeña morena se paro en la silla y se puso a gritar, Byakuya, del repentino grito, se fue con silla y todo hacia atrás.

-cof cof-se levanto y recupero la compostura-esas no son reacciones de una señorita-se sacudió la ropa.

-¡yo soy una niña, no una señorita!

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Seireitei a Hisagi se le acercó una curiosa sombra, del puro susto se le quito la borrachera que tenia y se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Quién…quien eres tú?-estaba por desenfundar su Zampakuto.

-jojojojo no hace falta que me presente-en eso apareció un borracho Renji.

-o-ohayo Hip…Urahara-Hip san-bueno, si Renji lo conocía no había nada que temer.

-jooo parece que se estuvieron pasando las copas Abarai-san-se tapo con su abanico-bueno, bueno, te traigo buenas noticias Shuuhei-san-sacaba algo de entre sus ropas.

-¿para mí?-pregunto alzando una ceja, que él recordara no estaba esperando ninguna noticia importante.

-si, son para tu periódico jojojo-le entrego un DvD que decía: "La Desgracias del Capitán Kuchiki", acto seguido, se fue.

-mejor Hip…ve a revisar Hip, tu habitación-el pelirrojo Teniente se apollaba en el hombro Hisagi.

-¿Por qué?-miraba curioso el disco que le había dado el loco tipo del sombrero, se moría de ganas de verlo, bueno figurativamente.

-por que sacarle algo gratis a Urahara-san es mas difícil que emborrachar a Hitsugaya Taicho-y nuestra querida piña callo al suelo producto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Por las calles de las casas nobles transitaban tres Shinigamis, el mas bajito del trío llevaba la Zampakuto en la espalda…que era casi de su porte.

-ahhh por fin estamos de vuelta-Yami estiraba los brazos al cielo, al mismo tiempo que veía las estrellas-¡no mas niñeras locas ni Arrancars colgándome del balcón!-a Rukia e Ichigo les callo una gota al estilo anime, todavía no sabían como compensar ese mal rato…ellos que la estaban pasando de maravilla y el pobre de Yami que estuvo mas de tres horas colgado de cabeza; de todas formas aun no comprendían como fue que los Arrancars terminaron en el departamento.

-¡AAAHHHHRRRGGGG!-ya estaban fuera de la Mansión Kuchiki cuando ese grito desgarrador provino del interior, mas no había señales de algún ataque, eso los preocupo.

-eso sonó…-el pelinaranja estaba perplejo.

-…a Nii-sama-termino la morena, y ambos ingresaron al lugar a gran velocidad dejado atrás al ojivioleta…solo, en la oscuridad de la noche…abandonado vilmente en la calle.

-cof cof…Onny-Chan eso suena muy dramático, incluso para mi.

-¬¬ para ti es Onny-Sama.

-si como sea, continua con el fic.

Como decía más arriba, dejaron al enano insolente solo y fueron a ver lo que ocurría adentro.

-¡TE DIGO QUE QUIERO VER A MAMI Y PAPI!-Noa estaba subida en los hombros de Byakuya jalándole el cabello, su Kenseikan sabrá Dios donde fue a parar y lo mas increíble es que el pelinegro ¿Cómo decirlo? No era él…

-¡QUITATE DE ENSIMA, MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE YA VAN A LLEGAR!-Byakuya estaba prácticamente fuera de sí, intentando sacarse a su sobrina de la cabeza. Varios de los sirvientes estaban nerviosos por el espectáculo que se había montado en el comedor, los más antiguos recordaban que el líder de los Kuchiki no se veía involucrado en algo así desde que era muy pequeño y los nuevos nunca lo habían visto tan "animado"

-NOA-resonó y los gritos de ambos pelinegros cesaron; la pequeña vio de donde provenía la voz y, efectivamente, era su papi.

-¡mami, papi!-salto de los hombros de su desdichado tío y corrió a los brazos de Rukia, esta la recibió y dio una mil vueltas con la pequeña.

-etto…Byakuya-el pelinaranja, ahora Capitán, llevo nervioso una mano a su nuca-¿estas bien?

-aquí no ha pasado nada-los amenazó volviendo a su típica actitud, sin duda la pequeña Noa sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿y Yami-chan?-miraba a todas partes buscando al chico, pero no lo encontró.

-ya se tubo que haber ido a casa-le contesto Ichigo, la morena vio la cara acongojada de su hermano y decidió que era mejor irse ya.

-Nii-sama, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo apenada.

-si…gracias por cuidar de Noa-sonrío nervioso.

-adiós-fue su seca respuesta.

Unos minutos antes Yami se disponía a entrar en la Mansión cuando sintió que alguien lo veía desde atrás, se giro nervioso, ya se imaginaba con lo que se podría enfrentas ¡por Kami! No se había portado tan mal como para que la niñera loca esa se ensañara tanto con él. Efectivamente, cuando se giro se encontró con el Espada al que llamaban Ulquiorra, se encontraba inexpresivo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-ven conmigo, Shinigami-pensó que si hacia lo mismo que con la mujer le resultaría.

-qu…¡¿Qué te pasa emo pervertido? Ni que fuera marica, vete al diablo-se giro enfadado dispuesto a seguir su camino.

-no es una sugerencia, es una orden-no se movía de su sitio.

-oi ¿y tú quien mierda te crees para venir aquí a darme ordenes?-se acerco lo suficiente como para empujar al pelinegro.

-la Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer-y acto seguido lo metió en un saco, se lo puso al hombro y se fue por una Garganta directo a Hueco Mundo.

-también plante una semilla con Ren-piña-san-Ichigo la llevaba en los hombros mientras ella relataba/omitía lo sucedido ese día, pero luego paso de hablar de plantas a hablar del conejo que tanto odiaba el kurosaki; fue hay cuando dejo de prestarle atención, pero Rukia empezó feliz de la vida a contarle todas las cosas que le había llevado de Chappy.

-¡ya llegamos!-se anuncia Ichigo, pensando que Yami ya estaba en casa.

-¡Onii-chan, te eche mucho de menos! ahora vamos a poder jugar y colorear y bañar al perro y… ¡mi hermanito no esta!-grito luego de registrar prácticamente toda la casa-¡no esta, no esta! Se ha ido buaaaaaaa ¡papi, Yami ha escapado! Debe estar solo, triste y abandonado en la oscuridad de la noche, sin nadie que lo papaché-el perro escucho los lamentos melodramáticos de la mocosa sobre su hermano perdido y se puso a aullar desconsoladamente.

-eso lo saco de ti, Rukia-la miro acusatoriamente, pero con un deje de preocupación.

-lo tengo claro-se cruzo de brazos esperando a que la pequeña ojimiel se callara-pero eso de irse sin dejar aunque sea una maldita nota lo saco de ti-opto por tomar a la pequeña en brazos, pero aun así no se callaba.

-¡hay que llamar ala guardia nacional! Al escuadrón de Soi-Fong ¡no, a los guardianes de la bahía! Soltad a los perros para que os busquéis a vuestro apreciado hermano mayor…

-ya Noa, no tubo que haber ido muy lejos-el naranjita que revolvió los cabellos-vamos a buscarlo-a Rukia le salto una venita en la frente, ella la tomo en brazos, le hablo y nada; y el muy de Ichigo le dice unas cuantas palabras y ella se calla.

-no siento su Reiatsu-susurro la morena.

-yo tampoco, eso me preocupa-y salieron en busca del chico…

Ulquiorra lanzo a Yami como vil saco de papas al suelo, cuando lo hizo se escucho un gemido de dolor desde adentro, luego se unió al círculo que habían formado. El chico salio a duras penas del saco, tirando maldiciones a medio mundo.

-maldito Espada ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas? Me cago en Dios, si es que existe-todavía no se había percatado de donde estaba.

-Dios no existe-le aclaro la cuarta.

-ya no me hables, Aco-san…y-y ¿Dónde changos estoy? ¡Que alguien me explique de una puta vez que esta pasando!-gritaba echo un loco.

-lo llamo Aco-san-susurro Yunna a Ryunna.

-¡siii!-le contesto feliz-una más que se suma a nuestra causa.

-¡ya me tienes de los nervios! Me voy a deshacer de todos ustedes solo con mi…-¡PUM!-s-shii…k-kaiii-Lilynette le dio con un mazo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-ooiii es desesperante, se tiene merecido lo que le vamos a hacer-se agacho y comenzó a picar con una varilla, que saco de quien sabe donde, la mejilla del chico.

-así que este es el hijo de Kurosaki y Kuchiki-afirmo Halibel-no es la gran cosa.

-oooaaaaahhh es un renacuajo-Stark se unió con un bostezo a la lluvia de criticas.

-¡basta de críticas!-Luzia se carcajeo al estilo de Grimmjow-¡esto apenas comienza!-Ryunna y Yunna traían arrastrando un gran baúl de madera lleno hasta el tope con ropa, Grimmjow llevaba una bolsa en la que se podía divisar un par de orejas y ¿una cola?

-Szayel, trae el pegamento-le ordenaron, no supo quien fue, pero si no obedecía su cabeza rodaría…

-¡manos a la obra!-grito una animadísima Luzia, mientras entre todos desvestían y vestían al chico que seguía inconsciente por el golpe de Lilynette.

Tres Shinigamis venían devuelta del Rukongai, donde habían estado alrededor de 5 horas buscando Yami, pero nada, ni en la Sociedad de Almas, ni en el Mundo Humano, ni con Urahara ¡no se veía ni la sombra del muchacho! Pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en el Seireitei Byakuya se percato de algo muy curioso. Si bien, el periódico del cual estaba a cargo Hisagi no le iba tan mal, tampoco le iba tan bien como para que cada Shinigami anduviera con una bajo el brazo, la sorpresa fue tal cuando una de sus subordinadas se le acerco con la cara llena de risa.

-buenos días, Kuchiki-Taichio-el pelinegro le recorrió un escalofrío, esa mujer solo andaba feliz cuando la desgracia se avecinaba para él-no sabía que la pasara tan bien con su sobrina-le mostró una pagina del periódico y el Kuchiki callo desmallado-¿Kuchiki-Taichio?

-¡dame acá!-Ichigo le arrebato el periódico bruscamente para leer la vergonzosa noticia.

_¡Las horas libres del Capitán Kuchiki!_

_**Se la pasa de maravilla con su pequeña sobrina.**_

_Hace unos Días pudimos captar al siempre serio Kuchiki-Taichio compartiendo una agradable tarde con su pequeña sobrina Kurosaki Noa, ya que fuertes cercanas nos informan que acostumbra cuidar de ella. Por lo visto en las imágenes la pequeña se toma muchas libertades con él y este no se resiste ni se enfada con tal falta de respeto a su persona. Tal vez el Capitán Kuchiki no sea tan frío como aparenta ser._

_¿Pudo haber sido un buen padre?_

Arriba y a los costados del texto se podía apreciar a Byakuya con la cara pintada, llena de estrellas y corazones. Ichigo no se aguanto y Rukia menos y se largaron a reír socarronamente al apreciar la travesura de su hija en las paginas del periódico, pero la sonrisa les duro poco al notar algo en la portada.

_Mmm... Mutante en Hueco Mundo... ¿El hijo del IchiRuki involucrado? Bakeneko_

Estas palabras se apreciaban en la portada, acompañadas de una foto en grande y a todo color de una especie de "chico gato" todo enmarañado y rabioso que corría despavorido por las calles. A toda velocidad fueron a la página de la noticia.

_Avistamiento de mutante en Hueco Mundo_

_¿Hijo del capitán Kurosaki involucrado?_

_La tarde de Ayer, misterioso colaboradores nos entregaron fotografías inéditas de un supuesto mutante, al cual hemos denominado "Bakeneko". Según fuentes cercanas, la creatura tiene cabellos de color negro y anaranjado, su carácter es violento y se entiende muy poco lo que dice, se cree que no tiene facultad de habla. Todavía se investiga si el Excapitán Suosuke Aizen esta involucrado._

_Se recomienda cerrar puertas y ventanas; ocultar a sus niños y abuelos, ya que se presume, porta un arma mortal capas de es capaz de exterminarlo al instante, así que NO LO ENFRENTE, Shinigamis de todos los escuadrones están su búsqueda. El capitán kurosaki y la oficial del 13º escuadrón, Kuchiki Rukia, no han sido localizados aún para que nos den sus declaraciones, pero tenemos las de algunos afectados…_

_-waaa! Estaba en el bar, uno de mis días en los que no me emborracho y de repente entra mi taichio todo despeinado y con ropa de dormir diciendo que el monstruo del armario lo quería matar y fue cuando entro la creatura y dijo algo de que mataría a la niñera._

_-Matsumoto, no era necesario que me describieras._

_**¡Cierre puertas y ventanas, se dice que porta una poderosa Arma mortal, no intente enfrentarlo, puede que su integridad física corra peligro!**_

-¡cada vez que no estemos pasara algo!-grito frustrado el Kurosaki.

-¡Ichigo! Hay que encontrarlo-la morena sacudía al pelinaranja-nuestro bebe anda solo, disfrazado y asustado-realmente se veía mal.

-¡¿de verdad este es Yami, nuestro hijo?-le planto el periódico en la cara.

-etto…no estoy segura, pero el cabello se párese-le contesto inocente.

-para mi es suficiente-se puso a Byakuya al hombro, este aun seguía desmallado-ve a tu escuadrón a buscar redes, yo ordenare su captura en el mío-y salio con el pelinegro al hombro.

-¡¿redes? ¿Para que?

-¿no es obio?-la miro de reojo-siendo Yami no se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente.

**KKYYAA! Espero que les allá gustado, y como mencione arriba es ¡extra largo! Para compensar mi tardanza ^^ bueno, espero que sean buenos con esta quinceañera que quiere de vuelta sus 14 y le dejen un Review porfis T.T **

**Sin más nada que decir ¡SAYONARA! Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! (donde se leera la "captura del bakeneko" jojojo)**


	7. ¿Bakeneko? ¡no es cierto!

**¡Aquí llego por quien lloraban! Naah, bueno aquí vengo con el nuevo capi, espero que les guste y se rían un rato u.u espero no decepcionarlas ya que a mi no me termino de agradar ¡adivinen! En los próximos capítulos relatare cosas como la casi muerte del perro de Noa y Yami jajaja (inscripciones abiertas para que le pongan nombre, es niño, no niña) y la terrible remodelación del haori de Ichigo. Sin más aquí va el capi.**

**DECLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, u.u para nuestra buena suerte es de Tite.

_¿Bakeneko? ¡No es cierto!_

Corría una orgia descontrolada de Shinigamis tras algo o alguien que pretendía ser un chico, lo lograron acorralar a duras penas, pero a distancia; mientras que la creatura hacía sonidos extraños y agitaba los brazos.

-dispérsate senbonzakura-Byakuya lo destruiría toda costa.

-¡Capitán no lo haga!-la piña, digo Renji, se abalanzo sobre su Taichio para impedir la masacre.

-¡a la cuenta de tres!-el pelinaranja Capitán tenía a su escuadrón completo en el lugar, listo para atrapar a la bestia…

**-cof cof Onny, creo que te confundiste.**

**-jojojojo Yami-chan, lo que pasa es que…prf! Tienes razón renacuajo, me he equivocado ^0^U**

**-ettoo... en el capituo anterior Byakuya se desmayo u.u y mamá y papá vieron la portada del periódico.**

**-cierto, cierto u.u entonces continuemos con la masacre, querido.**

**-¡¿masacre?**

**-digo, digo el fic.**

-Ku-Kurosaki-Taichio ¿Qué le sucedió a Kuchiki-Taichio?-en efecto, Ichigo llevaba al hombro, cual vil saco de papas, a su cuñadito; y eso, en cierto modo espanto a sus subordinados.

-aahhh…es una larga historia Hinamori, mejor dile a todos que se reúnan en el patio-tiro al pijo a uno de los sillones de su oficina y este salio de su inconsciente estado.

-es…por la bestia, digo, su hijo ¿verdad?-la Teniente estaba de los nervios, no sabia si de verdad el "Bakeneko" era el hijo de su Capi, pero si los quería a todos en el patio era algo importante. El pelinaranja noto lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente…

-no te preocupes…-se rasco la nuca-Yami siempre ha sido una bestia.

-no puedes hablar así de tu hijo, Kurosaki-el pelinegro ya se había incorporado nuevamente.

-¬¬ yo vivo con él los 365 días del año, Byakuya… y tengo mis razones para llamarle bestia-dijo de brazos cruzados, Hinamori ya había vuelto y escuchado la conversación.

-como la vez que lo obligaron a modificar su Haori-a Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrío.

-no me lo recuerdes ¿ya están todos reunidos?-se disponía a salir.

-hai.

-también organizare a mi Escuadrón-comento el Kuchiki-no es apropiado que ande suelto en tal estado de furia.

Byakuya llego a su Escuadrón un poco agitado, no le había echo nada de gracias el desmayarse por la polémica que causaba y mucho menos el revuelo que estaba causando su sobrino, no sabía como es que Kurosaki permitía tal acto de rebeldía por parte de su hijo; de seguro seria un descarriado igual que él; pero Rukia no se quedaba atrás, ella tenia que aprender a poner orden en su familia.

-Rukia también es una descarriada-pensó en voz alta.

-en eso tiene razón Capitán-dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta que Renji lo había escuchado.

-reúnelos a todos y diles que se salgan en busca del Bakeneko-saco una red de su escritorio-diles que si es necesario se alíen con Kurosaki.

Noa estaba feliz de la vida jugando en la Mansión Kuchiki, donde había decidido dejarla hasta que encontraran a su hermano. Justo en ese momento no estaba ninguna de las sirvientas vigilándola y eso no le gustaba para nada, le gustaba estar en compañía de esas chicas tan extrañas; pensaba justamente en eso cuando vio algo entrar por la ventana.

-¡Onii-chan! estas de vuelta-efectivamente era Yami, pero no estaba vestido precisamente como Shinigami. Tenía puesto un pantalón holgado de color rojo, arriba una especia de malla llena de pelos y plumas por todos lados que lo hacían ver felpudo a más no poder, además le hacían juego con las orejas de gato que tenia pegadas en la cabeza (orejas para nada pequeñas, no esta demás mencionarlo), también tenia puestos unos guantes y zapatos que intentaban asemejar las patas; una notoria cola también de color rojo y en la cara unos GRANDES bigotes que salían cerca de su nariz, unos intentos de colmillos, los ojos delineados y mas pelo y plumas pegadas a su cara. En pocas palabras un adefesio andante que intentaba ser un gato y no se parecía en nada al verdadero Yami (nótese que todo estaba pegado con súper pegamento). Para completar en cuadro de horror, Yami llevaba en su espalda su Zampakuto, que por culpa de esta chiflada y loca autora todavía no pude utilizar en algo que no sea atormentar a la niñera que se quiere deshacer de él a toda costa.

-Ñoah-claro, me falto mencionar que los Arrancars le metieron a la boca una especie de "chicle" de mantequilla de maní, que le impedía hablar con claridad-agyufdargme-se acercó a la pequeña y la sacudió de los hombros.

-oi Yami-chan, todos andan muy preocupados por ti-a la pequeña se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-¡Waaaaaa! Pero no importa si vistes de mona ¡yo siempre sabre que eres tú!-ok, al chico le corrió la gota gorda "_por Dios, Noa deja el melodrama para después"_. No le diría nada, ¬¬ después de todo no le entendería nada; mientras él pensaba en lo que le gustaría decirle a su hermana, ella le daba un especie de sermón sobre la hermandad (NdO/ ¬¬ ojala mi hermana se tomara eso de la hermandad tan enserio, ù.u la muy maldita siempre me anda delatando ¡es una bocona!) llegaron unas sirvientas que comenzaron, según Yami, a gritar como puercos (u.u y eso que él no tiene nada contra los puercos), este, en un acto de desesperación, tomo a Noa y se la puso bajo el brazo para salir arrancando nuevamente. Desde anoche no hacia otra cosa.

-¡ES EL BAKENEKO!-grito como loca una de las sirvientas.

-¡HAY QUE HAVISARLE A BYAKUYA-SAMA!-chillo otra.

-T.T NOS MATARA POR QUE SE LLEVARON A SU SOBRINA-apareció una tercera, las tres chicas ya imaginaban su funeral.

Byakuya andaba a la caza, junto con algunos de sus subordinados, por las calles de las casas nobles, cuando tres de sus sirvientas se toparon con él.

-¡SEÑOR!-le gritaron las tres a los lejos.

-¡EL BAKENEKO SE LLEVO A SU SOBRINA!

-¡A SU SOBRINA SE LA LLEVO EL BAKENEKO!

-¡A NOA-SAMA SE LA LLEVO EL MONSTRUO!-las tres hablaron al mismo tiempo y el pijo solo entendió algo del Bakeneko, se volteo y miro consternado a Rikichi, para que le traduciera lo que dijeron las mujeres.

-etto…en pocas palabras ellas dicen que el Bakeneko se llevo a su sobrina-a todos los demás les callo una gota de sudor, pues lo que habían escuchado a sus oídos era in entendible.

El Kuchiki solo gruño.

--Yami y Noa estaban metidos en una cueva y el chico, pensando que su hermana le entendía, le relataba lo feo de su experiencia.

-cierto-dijo pensativa-a mi tampoco me gusta la espinaca-el pelinegro se pego fuerte en la frente, pero los acolchados guantes alivianaron el golpe.

-qjeu teifndf mdisao lkosnfiks Adanacf-gesticulaba lo mas que podía.

-¿Qué te arrancaron a tu amiguito?-lo dijo sin pensar, no tenia idea de lo que significaba su pregunta.

-¡¿dananiad? Dnoo-para más remate su hermanita no sabía leer.

-hay Yami-chan, si no me hablas claro no entiendo lo que dices-la pequeña cerro los ojos y se le vino una idea a la cabeza-¡ya se!

-aahhh-el chico se resigno.

-yo te pregunto algo y tu me contestas si o no con la cabeza-jooo Noa había tenido una iluminación divina o que se yo, pero se le ocurrió algo productivo.

-¿Tú eres Yami-chan?-el chico asintió-ya lo sabía.

-¿conoces a la persona que te disfrazó?-el chico asintió nuevamente-¿Quién fue?-el pelinegro se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo-ya, ya que era broma, hermanito.

-¿puedes quitarte el disfraz?-negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-¡¿esta pegado?-a su hermanito le salían lagrimas por los ojos mientras asentía.

-que gente tan mala-se acerco con cuidado al ojivioleta y le tiro fuerte de los bigotes.

-¡AAARRRRGGGG!-chillo el chico.

-¡si están pegados!-rodó los ojos ¿acaso no podía ayudarlo?

-tengo una idea-a Yami se le iluminaron los ojos al oír eso-voy a por una manta, te cubro con ella y vamos con mami y papi-le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisa.

-ahhh-cerro los ojos para suspirar y luego le envío una mirada agradecida.

-¡vuelvo enseguida!-y se largo, el chico ya no sabía que otras desgracias le deparaba el destino.

-"¡condenado el día en que tuve que ir con ellos!"-pensaba frustrado-"espero que le plan de Noa funciones o si no moriré antes de tener una estatura normal"-entre pensamiento y pensamiento la pequeña llego con un tipo de capucha negra con gorro.

-¡ten Yami-chan!-le extendió la prenda, este se la coloco de inmediato y salieron con rumbo a la parte movida del Seireitei.

Ichigo iba a la cabecera de su escuadrón junto con Rukia, el Capitán Ukitake también estaba ayudando, al igual que el Capitán Shunsui-obligado por su Teniente-recorrían con más determinación que los otros escuadrones las enredadas calles del Seireitei, pero no había ni rastro del chico.

-¡no esta, ese maldito crío no esta!-gritaba histérica Rukia.

-tranquila, pareces una histérica-le palmoteo la cabeza.

-¡¿me veo histérica? ¡Se trata de mi bebe, imbecil! ANDA SOLO POR LAS CALLES DE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS-lo comenzó a zamarrear, los subordinados del pelinaranja miraban con terror la escena ¿de verdad su Capitán se había casado con una mujer como esa?

-¡no es un bebe!-se soltó del agarre-¡yo a su edad andaba pateándole el culo a los Arrancars!-y entre gritos y reproches Nanao, a los lejos, diviso una curiosa figura.

-miren todos ahí-señalo con su dedo, todos se voltearon y vieron a un ser encapuchado que intentaba pasar inadvertido, pero su plan se fue a la mierda cuando se tropezó con la capucha y esta callo, mostrándolo a él y la pequeña sujetada de sus hombros.

Yami corrió a todo lo que daba su Shompu, condenado el día en que dejo de entrenarlo, ahora seria mas rápido; pero en fin, corría a lo mas que daban sus piernas y aún así no era suficiente, se saco a Noa de los hombros y la lazo a unos arbustos para que no se hiciera daño y para que él mismo cargara menos peso. Se logro perder entre unos callejones…

Corría una orgia descontrolada de Shinigamis tras algo o alguien que pretendía ser un chico, lo lograron acorralar a duras penas, pero a distancia; mientras que la creatura hacía sonidos extraños y agitaba los brazos.

-dispérsate senbonzakura-Byakuya lo destruiría toda costa, si había secuestrado a su propia hermana no tenia perdón de su Zampakuto.

-¡Capitán no lo haga!-la piña, digo Renji, se abalanzo sobre su Taichio para impedir la masacre, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo e inmovilizado.

-¡a la cuenta de tres!-el pelinaranja Capitán tenía a su escuadrón completo en el lugar, listo para atrapar a la bestia que temblaba por su incierto futuro. No tenia ni la remota idea si su padre sabía que era él o pensaba igual que todos los demás, lo único que sabía es que cuando Kurosaki Ichigo se proponía algo…lo lograba y eso, lo asustaba.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos!-las piernas no le respondían, solo atinaba a mirar con temor a Ichigo, que tenia una mirada de determinación.

-¡Tres!-y todo el escuadrón del pelinaranja, contándolo a él, se abalanzo sobre el chico tumbándolo en suelo y amarrándolo con cuerdas. En eso se acerca Rukia y lo mira a los ojos, se acerca peligrosamente a su cara, toma con muchas fuerza los falsos bigotes ¡y los tira sin compasión hasta arrancárselos!

-¡aaayayaaaayyaaaiii!-el pelinegro no aguantó y se puso a llorar ahí mismo, los Shinigamis se quitaron de encima al percatarse que era el hijo de su Taichio. Valla sorpresa, el "Demonio con Patas", como lo llamaban, era el Bakeneko que tanto problema había causado; en eso apareció Rangiku y Yachiru, y con cámara en mano tomaron una fotografía.

-¡para la portada de la revista!-y desaparecieron tras dejarlos a todos ciegos con el flash.

A cinco kilómetros a la redonda se escuchaban los gritos de Yami al sacarle las partes del traje que estaban pegadas a su piel, es decir, prácticamente todo. Los vecinos tenían compasión por el pobre chico, no esta demás decir que eran de esos vecinos estirados a los que les importa un pepino lo que te pase ¡hasta el perro sentía compasión por él! Ya verían los Arrancars a lo que se enfrentaban ¡nadie se metía con Kurosaki Yami son tener problemas!

-¿y quien dices que te hizo esto?-le pregunto Ichigo mientras curaba una de las heridas que le dejo Rukia al quitarle los bigotes,

-los Arrancars-dijo con furia-un tal Ulquiorra vino aquí y me llego a Hueco Mundo-termino diciendo con los ojos cerrados, como recordando lo ocurrido.

-ajá, cariño creo que todo esto te afecto demasiado-la morena acaricio la cabeza del chico.

-¡no me afecto!-se levanto indignado.

-¡pero si no sentimos ningún reiatsu extraño!-el pelinaranja también se levanto.

-¡¿si les pruebo que es verdad me creerán?

-no-dijeron escuetamente al unísono-bueno, un poco.

-después de todo te colgaron del bacón-contesto divertido su padre.

-cierto-le dio la razón Rukia.

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis se encontraba en las puertas de la novena División en busca de Hisagi, que junto con sus demás compañeros contaban TODO el dinero recaudado el día anterior.

-esto es fantástico-gritaban todos, hasta que la puerta sonó y en cuanto abrieron Nanao les estampo la nueva portada de la revista de la AMS.

-q-que es esto-y la portada decía algo así.

_**¡HASTA DESPUES DE CASADOS EL ICHIRUKI HACE NOTICIA!**_

_**¿Seguirán siendo tan mediáticos o dejaran de hacer noticia?**_

-esto…-dijo tranquilamente Nemu-…es la guerra-y les dejaron la revista.

-esto se venderá como pan caliente-les informo a todos un cabizbajo Hisagi-ya pasaron nuestros 5 minutos de fama.

-a mi se me hace que fueron como 2-dijo un tipo muy gordo.

**Hasta aquí llega ^^ ojala allá sido de su agrado, recuerden dejarle un review a esta pobre adolescente que pierde su tiempo jejeje y tambien de proponer un nombre para el perro jeje también pueden sugerir que raza.**

**¡Sin mas les dejo de dar la lata! ^^ ¡sayonara!**

**-yo, Yami, me despido cordialmente de ustedes-viste un smoking-¡DEJEN UN REVIEW O LOS MANDARE CON LOS ARRANCARS!**

**-¿¬¬ no seria cordialmente?**

**-ya callate…**


	8. El Haori de Ichigo

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN!**

**¡He aquí con un nuevo capitulo! Hoy me vino de lleno la inspiración y lo acabe en dos horas jojo, espero que sea de su agrado y se rian un rato, como yo me rei escribiendo ^^ ¡saludos a todas las que dejan review! blanca luna (¡nueva lectora! Wii), Yamile (adoro tus reviews!), Artemis – Hime, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san (ù.u todavía espero a que actualices), Flower6, Rukia-CC, shihoin carol, more-chan, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, kaginulove-maria-chan, FerchaO, Ghost iv y a mi querida Luzia-onee-chan ù.u que nunca me deja review.**

**DECLAIMER: **Bleach no es mio ¡es de las fans! Muajajajaja dominaremos el mundo y Tire hara lo todo lo que le digamos

-¡ahí esta la loca, atrapenla!

_El Haori de Ichigo._

Era domingo, uno de los días mas aburridos de la semana, pero justo ese día Byakuya había invitado a la familia de su hermana a tomar el té. Luego de los últimos acontecimientos que involucraban a los cinco era mejor no salir a pasear por ahí.

-Kurosaki, hace unos días, cuando tu Teniente menciono lo de tu Haori, me hizo recordar que antes tenia mangas-a Ichigo le comenzó a tiritar una ceja y Rukia, Noa y Yami se largaron a reír-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-sorbió su té, él no hallaba el chiste de la oración.

-jee no te ofendas Nii-sama-Rukia intentaba dejar de reír.

-es que la historia es graciosa Bya-kun-la pequeña pelinegra miro a su hermano, en señal para que comenzara a relatar.

-no te enojes, papá…ya paso mucho tiempo de eso-cerro los ojos-guardar rencor es malo.

-¡callate!-se resigno, contaría la historia si o si

-todo comenzó una calida mañana, cuando Noa tenia 3 y yo 12…

_¡Flash Back estilo Yami!_

Era una calida mañana de primavera en el Seireitei, los pájaros cantaban, los perros dormían y Rukia e Ichigo tenía el día libre para pasarlo con sus hijos, que hace unos días habían echo una escena en medio del cuartel de su padre alegando que no pasaban tiempo con ellos…

_Flash Back_

-¡nos tienes abandonados!-el pelinegro estaba en medio del patio de entrenamiento, donde el pelopincho entrenaba con los nuevos Shinigamis-¡no se preocupan por nosotros!

-¡NOA NO VE A PAPI!-Yami la alzo en brazos y se acercó a uno de los nuevos.

-¡¿quieres estar bajo la ordenes de un Capitán que trae hijos al mundo y no se hace cargo de ellos?-el Shinigami vacilo. Ichigo se golpe la frente con la palma de su mano y la sangre le empezó a hervir.

-¿ca-capitán?—el Shinigami se volteo a verlo.

-¡no los escuches!-se acerco peligrosamente a ellos y puso a cada un bajo un brazo-¡esta vez se pasaron!-camino enfadadísimo hasta donde se encontraba Momo y se los entrego-que no salgan de la oficina.

-¡hai!-y se los llevo.

_Fin Flash Back_

-ooooaaaaaaaaahhhh-por fin, después de ya no se acordaba cuantas semanas, podía despertar tarde, abrasado a su esposa y no con un balde de agua fría en la cara (como solía despertarlo cada mañana) y sabiendo que mas tarde no tendría que rellenar esos odiosos informes atrasados que dejo Aizen (si, tantos años y aun no los termina) todo el día para vaguear de lo lindo ¡TOUCH! Recordó el porque de su día libre y el de Rukia.

-¿ya despertaste?-la morena se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso, menos mal que los niños aun no habían despertado.

-mmm…no-el pelinaranja se dio la vuelta y aparento seguir durmiendo.

-¡¿Cómo que no?-le dio una súper patada que lo saco del futon y lo dejo estampado en la pared.

-eso…no era…nes-necesario…-logro levantarse-…enana-el fósforo que enciende la mecha, es seguro de la granada, la gota que rebalsa el vaso y la palabra que enfurece a Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡enanas serán tus bolas!-antes de salir de la habitación le dio un punta pie para rematarlo en el suelo.

-mamá, es muy temprano para insultar la hombría de papá-Yami se asomaba por la puerta viendo la típica escena de la cena, pero esta vez en la mañana.

-el se lo busco-y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-¿te ayudo?-pregunto el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

-no-se levanto-ya estoy bien ¿ya despertó tu hermana?

-con todo este griterío…dudo que no-y fue a por el olor a tostadas.

El pelinaraja se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña Noa y la encontró a punto de soltar un grito ensordecedor que le haría llegar más de una queja por parte de los vecinos.

-¡PAPIIII!-la pequeña en vez de lazarse a los brazos del pelinaranja…se agarro como garrapata a su pierna izquierda.

-¡Noa ya suéltame!-el chico agitaba una y otra vez la pierna intentando soltarla, pero era inútil. Mejor se resigno y fue hasta la cocina arrastrando a su hija, que por ningún motivo se soltaría…

Ya todos estaban sentados, listos a comer ¡el desayuno especial de Chappy el conejo! El que solo Rukia sabía preparar, por supuesto, ella y Noa comenzaron a comerlo felices, en cambio Yami e Ichigo tomaron el tenedor y mezclaron todo en el plato antes de probarlo ¡ni locos probarían algo con forma de conejo deforme!

-¬¬ desarmaron mi desayuno-a la Shinigami le salto una venita en la frente.

-¿Qué? nada de eso Rukia-Ichigo temía por su integridad física, no era nada bueno hacer que la morena se despertara de malas.

-lo desarmamos por que nos daría pena comernos a un conejo tan mono como Chappy-el chico pelinegro sonrió abiertamente hacia su madre, y ella como buena madre, se creyó la mentira.

La mañana paso de lo mas tranquila, dejando de lado los gritos y las quejas de los vecinos por la bulla, y todo siguió normal hasta después del almuerzo; cuando los cuatro se echaron una siesta para pasar la tarde…claro, la siesta se la echaron Rukia e Ichigo ya que los pequeños durmieron diez minutos y luego se prendió su foco de la maldad. Comenzaron a hurgar por la casa buscando algo con que divertirse, pero aparte de sus juguetes ¡no había nada!...hasta que abrieron el armario de la habitación del IchiRuki y encontraron nada mas y nada menos que el perfectamente blanco Haori del pelinaranja, el mismo que no les dejaba tocar o jugar con él, el mismo que usaría al otro día para una importantísima reunión de Capitanes, el mismo al que si le hacían algo los iba a castigar por el resto de sus vidas.

-Yami-chan, papi se va a enfadar-la pequeña pelinegra tironeaba del kimono de su hermano.

-naah nunca se va a enterar quien fue-la tomo en brazos para que esta alcanzara la "prenda prohibida" la cual les encantaba y se sentían orgullosos al saber que si papi siguió la sugerencia de que por dentro fuera rojo. Una vez la tuvieron en su poder fueron directamente a la habitación que usaban para jugar y ahí tomaron lápices, pegamento y brillantinas para ponerse manos a la obra, sin olvidar las tijeras claro, y estuvieron TOOODA la tarde jugando con el Haori de Ichigo para luego dejarlo en donde estaba…

-¡Rukia!-Ichigo despertó asustado, y de paso boto a Rukia que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

-¡bestia, me botaste!-se volvió a sentar y vio la cara de horror de su marido-¿y a ti que mosco te pico, Ichigo? Tienes cara de estreñido-se burlo abiertamente por su comentario, pero el pelinaranja ni chisto.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-miro a todas partes y se dio cuenta que Yami y Noa no estaban en donde los habían dejado-¡¿Dónde están esos malditos críos?

-¡no les digas así!-la morena medito-tienes razón…-ambos achicaron los ojos en señal de sospecha-no han hecho escándalo.

-algo malo deben estar haciendo-y sin pensárselo dos veces se levantaron como resortes para buscarlos.

-entonces lo que tienes que hacer es partirle la cara-Yami le enseñaba a su hermanita como purificar a un Hollow, se lo señalaba todo através de los dibujos que iba haciendo; no tan deformes como los de Rukia, pero dignos de un niño de 12…

-¿y si le duele y se pone a llorar?-la pequeña dibujo un Hollow llorando.

-¡no le va a doler!...bueno si, pero no importa-se anduvo enfadando un poco por lo compasiva que era Noa.

-¿y si me da pena purificarlo?

-tonta, si lo purificas viene aquí-le saco la lengua.

-¿y tu has purificado a un Hollow?-TOUCH

-etto…un pequeño ù.u ¡y ya no preguntes!-justo en ese momento Ichigo y Rukia llegan a la habitación y los encuentran de lo mas tranquilos, eso los hizo respirar otra vez. La ultima vez que estuvieron tan tranquilos juntos fue por que le estaban cortando el pelo al perro, que se quedo calvo todo el invierno y tubo que usar chaleco.

Al otro, día muy temprano en la mañana, Ichigo estaba saliendo de su casa rumbo al primer escuadrón. Se despidió de Rukia, fue a la habitación de los niños a echarles un vistazo y se mancho…pero tuvo que volver por que olvido su Haori, lo saco rápidamente del armario y volvió a salir. Se lo puso mientras iba de camino. Una vez llego ya estaba casi todos los Capitanes en sus lugares, exceptuando a Kenpachi (que seguramente se había perdido) y Byakuya (que andaba en una misión); tomo asiento y aguardo en silencio a que Yamamoto llegara al lugar, seguramente otra vez se le había olvidado que tenían una reunión. Una hora ¡una hora! Estuvo dando una charla sobre el buen trabajo que estaban haciendo todos, Hitsugaya estaba que se caía de sueño, Kyoraku no lo pensó dos veces y se durmió, Soy-Fong se puso a dibujar gatos en una libreta, Komamura revisaba el pelaje de su mano en busca de alguna pulga…

-¡bien! Quiero los informes que pedí la semana pasada-todos extendieron sus brazos en silencio para entregar los papeles al viejo Yamma. Cuando fue el turno de Ichigo todos soltaron un pequeño respingo y el Taichio de la octava sin pensarlo soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la sala, también lo acompaño Ukitake y los demás se aguantaban la risa, el pelinaranja miro hacia las mangas del Haori. A él le gustaba llevar las mangas largas, por nada en especial, pero no tenía ganas de quitárselas…hasta ese día: las mangas del Haori, por debajo, estaban llenas de dibujos infantiles, también de brillos y plumas, además de estar mutiladas por tijeras y en la manga derecha decía Noa y en la izquierda decía Yami.

-AAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-el viejo Yamamoto soltó una sonora carcajada, que dio paso a las de los demás Capitanes, Kurosaki quería que pasara cualquier cosa con tal de salir de eso vergonzosa situación…

_¡Fin Flash Back estilo Yami¡_

-y desde ese día Ichigo lleva el Haori sin mangas-termino de relatar Yami, Byakuya estaba atónito, sabía que sus sobrinos era traviesos, pero a ese punto no.

-valla-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Noa le dijo a su Onii-chan que papá se enfadaria-la pequeña terminaba de comerse el plato de galletas.

-si ahora son tan amables… ¡dejen de hablar del tema!-tenia el ceño fruncido a mas no poder. Al parecer ese no fue un domingo aburrido para ninguno.

**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado ^^ y que dejen review, que son mi inspiración. Nuevamente gracias a todas las que leen u.u en este capi no aparecen los Arrancars y en proximo tampoco, pero en el que sigue sii! Hay vendran muchas sorpresas.**

**¡SAYO A TODAS! **


	9. La Casi Muerte del Perro

**Bueno, se que he tardado un poco pero para estas fechas siempre estoy ocupada ¡y como prometí! Mi ultima actualización del año, va dedicada a todas mis lectoras y si es que hay algún lector xD, pido perdón por tardar tanto en Love Affair, pero ese lo actualizare después del 11 de enero. Sin mas qui esta fic.**

**DECLAIMER:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y de su inutilizable "amiguito", como dice Ryunna-chan. si fuera mio ya había reencuntro…

_La casi muerte del perro_

**Tal como relate en el Segundo Capitulo (Querido Bya-kun), en alguna ocasión la pequeña Noa casi asesina al perro, que ya muchas veces he mencionado. Si no lo recuerdan e aquí un recordatorio…**

_**-oi ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?-el pelinaranja se había sentado de golpe en la cama.**_

_**-sentí como si Noa estuviera haciendo algo malo-dijo con el seño fruncido.**_

_**-tonterías, con la edad te estas volviendo paranoico-lo cargo para que se acostara nuevamente.**_

_**-sentí lo mismo que cuando casi mata al perro-la morena se había acostada en su pecho y este paso una mano por su espalda.**_

_**-bueno-le da un beso-Nii-sama tendrá que arreglárselas.**_

_**-¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NOA CASI MATA AL PERRO?-Yami abrió furioso la puerta y a la velocidad del Shompu se paro arriba de la cama.**_

_**-¡¿y tu que mierda hacías detrás de la puerta?-dijeron al unísono. OH! Si, seria un laaargo mes para todos.**_

**Así que me veo en la obligación de relatar tan penoso hecho u.u…**

Era un tranquilo atardecer en las calles del Seireitei, la familia Kurosaki iba de vuelta su hogar luego de un arduo día de trabajo y A cierto miembro de la familia se le ocurrió hacer una peculiar pregunta.

-papá…-Yami vio de reojo a su padre, desde hace días tenia curiosidad de saber algo y hoy se enteraría.

-¿Qué pasa?-le revolvió en modo de fastidio el cabello, no llevaba su Haori puesto, desde su casi mutilación prefería dejarlo en su oficina.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Noa casi mato al perro?-la pequeña se detuvo, le falto el aire y sudo frío, sabía perfectamente que su querido Yami-chan se enteraba de la horrorosa casi muerte del perro se enfadaría muchísimo. El chico en cambio, miro fríamente a su padre; si no le contaba él, no le contaría nadie.

-pues veras…-fui interrumpido por Rukia.

-¡Ichigo! Con Noa iremos a ver a Nii-sama, volveremos ¡TARDE! Por la noche-vacilo un poco al ver la cara de estupefacción de ambos receptores-¡no nos esperen, lo mas seguro es que nos quedemos allá!-todo lo dijo extremadamente rápido y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿tan malo fue?-lo vio de reojo.

-un poco-le contesto para luego suspirar y ver el humo que dejo su esposa al irse tan rápido. Y fue así como Yami se entero.

_FLASH BACK_

Un año antes de que Noa naciera Ichigo decidió que Yami ya era capas de hacerse cargo de una mascota, digo que Ichigo lo decidió por que Rukia siempre lo aprobó. Unas semanas antes el pelinaranja le pregunto a ambos pelinegros que perro querían y la pregunta muto a la siguiente situación:

_-entonces…-los miro fijamente-¿Qué tipo de perro quieren?-habían terminado de cenar, el momento justo para hablarlo._

_-¡un Pudul Toy! Pequeño, de color café con leche-la morena casi se paraba encima de la mesa, a Ichigo le salto una venita en la frente._

_-¡un Pitbull! Para rematar a todos mis enemigos buajajajajaja-(ni que tuviera tantos) a Ichigo le salio otra venita en la frente. Y mientras su mujer de más de 150 años peleaba con su hijo de 10, se levanto silenciosamente de la mesa._

_-mejor lo decido yo-susurro para antes de ir de tomar aire fresco, ya que los Reiatsus dentro de esa habitación lo comenzaban a sofocar._

Sip! Fue una densa discusión que no paro de días… luego de eso la discusión fue por el nombre. Y otra vez comenzó luego de una cena, pero esta vez Ichigo no estaba ¡maldita reunión de última hora!

_-se llamara Kuky Chappy Usagi del Conejo-la morena estaba conmovida por el hermoso nombre que recibiría el nuevo integrante de la familia._

_-¡¿Kuky Chappy Usagi del Conejo?-escupió su postre ¿en que mundo loco vivía su madre?_

_-si y punto final en esta discusión-metió a boca un trozo de durazno._

_-¡me niego! Ese nombre es estupido, se llamara Rex-el chico se cruzó brazos._

_-¡¿REX? ESE NOMBRE ES DE BRUTOS-golpeo la mesa con los puños. Para cuando Kurosaki volvió, la casa era un asco y Yami estaba sometido a un Kido en un rincón._

El día que el mentado perro llego fue todo un caos, más aun a la hora de recibir nombre. El capitán de cabello naranja llego a su casa con una caja con orificios donde podría caber un Labrador o un Pudul Toy, la expectación era enorme al llegar a la sala.

_-espero que lo traten bien ¿me oyeron?-le dijo de modo amenazante._

_-¡si, Taichio!-se burlaron de él._

_-este es el nuevo integrante de la familia, no le pongan nombre de niña por que es macho-esto ultimo con una dosis de sarcasmo dirigida a Rukia._

_-¡es un…-la voz de Rukia se freno._

_-¡es un quiltro! ¡Un sin raza! Estupendo-en efecto, el perro era uno de esos cachupines simpáticos que te encuentras en la calle, media menos de un metro, era de color negro con el pecho blanco y café claro y las patas cortas y la parte de debajo de estas café. Tenia unas orejas simpáticas hacia abajo y no dejaba de menear el rabo-te llamare…_

_-¡Chappy del Conejo!-Ichigo negó con la cabeza de forma cansada, Rukia jamás cambiaria._

_-¡¿NANI? ESTAS LOCA MUJER-Yami comenzó a zarandear a la morena-¡papá dile algo! Mamá se volvió loca ¿Cómo te casaste con una mujer así, amantes de esos conejos deformes?-entre tanto la pelea muto y el IchiRuki comenzó a discutir, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Yami grito._

_-¡Sake!-y el perro ladró-¡te llamaras Sake!-el chico cerro los ojos a modo de dramatización-en honor a la borracha y simpatica Teniente del Décimo Escuadrón, Rangiku-san-fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero el estado de shok era tal que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el perro quedo con el nombre de Sake._

Al año siguiente fue rebautizado por Noa con el nombre de Ke-chan. Ahora pasando al terrible relato de la casi muerte…

Ese día Yami tenia lecciones obligadas de Kido-era horrible con eso-y Noa se supone que estaría en el escuadrón de Rukia. Todo iba tal y como lo habían planeado hasta eso de las 12 del día, Rukia iba en dirección al 5º Escuadrón cuando vio pasar a Hanataro muy apurado, le resto importancia y siguió su camino; dos minutos mas tarde vio pasar a Isane hacia la misma dirección que el chico, tambien iba muy apurada; en menos de 5 minutos vio pasar prácticamente a la 4º División completa hacia esa dirección, pero tampoco le presto atención. En cuanto llego a su destino fue directamente a la oficina del pelinaranja y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entro.

-hola, Ichigo-como respuesta solo le dio un gruñido, tenia una pila enorme de informes sobre nuevos Shinigamis que debía llenar-vine a buscar a Noa ¿Dónde esta?-el pelinaraja levanto la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

-¿y por que Noa tendría que estar aquí? Hoy pasaría el día contigo-ok, no sabía de qué iba todo esto.

-¿Qué? pero si me dijeron que TÚ la fuiste a buscar-la morocha ya estaba tomada de los nervios.

-nada de eso-se levanto ya preocupado-yo no he salido de esta maldita oficina en toda la mañana.

-¡¿entonces donde esta mi bebe?-Rukia lo comenzó a zarandeara desesperada-¡en todo el Seireitei eres el único gilipolla que tiene la cabeza naranja!-tomo a Rukia por los hombros y la alejo un poco de si, en ese momento un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-se escapo, te aseguro que Noa se escapo y esta haciendo algo malo-la soltó de inmediato y ambos salieron disparados a buscarla…

En algún lugar del Seireitei se veía a una pequeña paseando a un perro.

-Sake-chan, te llevare con Rangiku-san para que te enseñe lo que es el sake-entraron a un lúgubre lugar que se podía identificar como un bar, una vez adentro diviso a la voluptuosa mujer en la barra, aun no estaba borracha.

-¡Ran-chan!-la niña fue corriendo mientras asfixiaba al perro con la correa-traje a mi perro.

-ahhh hola Noa ¿Qué haces tu en un lugar como este?-la coloco en sus piernas y sentó al perro en la barra. Estuvieron ahí un largo rato, y Matsumoto callo rápidamente en los efectos de alcohol. Fue hay cuando Noa cometió una gran equivocación. Tomo el vaso de la Teniente, se lo acerco a Sake y el perro se lo comenzó a beber, uno tras otro el can se tomo alrededor de una botella y cuando le dejo de dar se puso agresivo, muy agresivo y comenzó a morder a todo mundo en el bar; unos minutos mas tarde todo el 4º Escuadrón estaba ahí auxiliando a los heridos, pero de Noa ni el Reiatsu, y del perro… ni un pelo…

La pequeña estaba escondida en la bodega de sake del bar, detrás de unos barriles junto con Sake (se que es confuso, nótese que el nombre del perro lo escribo con mayúscula y el del licor con minúscula), estaban en silencio hasta que dejaron de escuchar los gritos de los borrachos.

-sake-chan ¿te parece nadar un rato?-abrió uno de los barriles, el perro ladro en modo de respuesta, aun que estaba bastante ebrio. Fue en ese momento que Ichigo sufrió el escalofrío.

-entonces de meteré dentro del barril-tomo a duras penas al can y lo zambullo dentro del barril lleno de alcohol, el perro a duras penas nadaba y bebía mas sake; y a Noa no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tapar nuevamente el barril dejando adentro al pobre Sake nadando en sake para luego salir en dirección al escuadrón de su mami.

En el camino se cruzo con Yachiru, jugaron un rato hasta que apareció Kenpachi y la pelirosa Teniente le regalo una paleta antes de irse; luego se cruzo con Renji y la pequeña lo siguió hasta el 6º Escuadrón, donde fue a "jugar" con si tío; cuando se aburrió, en vez de ir al 13º Escuadrón se fue al 5º a buscar a Ichigo, pero no lo encontró y se fue a su casa…

Rukia e Ichigo estuvieron dos horas buscando a Noa por todo el Seireitei, la pequeña no aparecía, pasaron por el bar y Matsumoto dijo que estuvo ahí, eso les dio una mala señal. Al final decidieron ver si estaba en casa y ahí encontraron a la mocosa, pintando en el jardín.

-¡Noa! ¿Por qué te escapaste?-Rukia la tomo en brazos a la velocidad de la luz para verificar que no tenia nada.

-¡MALDITA SEA NOA NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-Ichigo se tiraba de los cabellos para no tomarla en brazos y zamarrearla.

-¡KKYYAA! PAPI ME GRITO, NOA SOLO SALIO A DAR UN PASEA BUAAAAA-luego de calmar a la pequeña se dieron cuenta de un pequeña detalle.

-hija…-el pelinaranja miro a su alrededor-¿en donde…en donde esta Sake?

-¿Ke-chan? ¿El perro?

-si ¿Dónde esta?-sabía que ese escalofrío era un señal de que algo había echo Noa.

-aahhh… ¡se quedo en el bar con Rangiku-san! A Sake-chan le gusta tanto el sake que lo meti en un barril lleno y cerré la tapa.

En cuando llegaron a la bodega del bar donde todavía había algunos heridos encontraron al perro en un barril, pero el barril ya estaba vacío y el perro durmiendo la mona (ósea pasando la borrachera) y un olor a alcohol tremendo…

_Fin flash back_

-¡Sake puedo haber muerto por una intoxicación!-ya era de noche cuando Ichigo había terminado de relatar la casi muerte del perro.

-¿y por que crees que Rukia y tu hermana se fueron?-lo miro de reojo, era obvio el por que.

-pobre Sake, prometo nunca mas dejarte solo-acaricio al can por un rato hasta que Ichigo lo interrumpió.

-ya es tarde, mejor vámonos a dormir-esa noche el perro se escapo al bar a beber con Matsumoto…

**Bueno, espero que allá sido de su agrado y me dejen un review como regalo de navidad atrasado xD naah mentira, muchos saludos a todas ustedes y les deseo un ¡feliz año nuevo! Ojala que el próximo sea mucho mejor que este y nos traiga arto IchiRuki ^^**

**Yami: creo que ahora Onny se ensaño con Sake y no conmigo u.u que suerte…**


	10. Y la Tempestad Comienza Otra Vez

**¡hola hola hola! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, pero estaba ocupada o simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba, en fin, aquí les dejo este capi antes de irme de vacaciones ¡al fin! Espero que les agrade ¡haber quien publica 1º Ryunna-CHAN!**

**¡Luna-chan! tal y como te dije, apareciste en el capi u.u fue una mini aparición pero espero que te allá gustado ^^ luego vere como ponerte otra vez, si es que quieres. Sin mas los dejo con el fic.**

**DECLAIMER:** BLEACH es completa propiedad de TiteKubo ù.u ojala ponga mas IchiRuki.

_Y la tempestad comienza otra vez…_

Después de uno dos mese desde el incidente del Bakeneko todo era paz y tranquilidad en el Seireitei, la mayoría de sus habitantes daban las gracias de que los revoltosos hijos del Capitán de la quinta no cometieran estragos nuevamente, los cinco minutos de fama que tubo el diario de Hisagi se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y la revista de La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami volvió a tomar el trono en las compras, todo volvía lentamente a la normalidad hasta ese día, es día que la paz se esfumo nuevamente.

-papaaaa-Yami tenia su cara estampada en el escritorio de Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-estaba intentando calcular correctamente el presupuesto de ese mes para el escuadrón.

-estoy aburrido ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?-se tiro al suelo y comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-por que Rukia hoy esta muy ocupada-el pelinaranja no podía concentrase.

-¿y por que no puedo quedarme en casa?-ahora intentaba reptar como serpiente alrededor de su padre.

-en casa…-saco la vista de los papeles-esta la niñera cuidando de Noa-se paro y tomo al pelinegro de un brazo para levantarlo-¡y tú en vez de estar arrastrándote por el piso deberías estar practicando Kido!-el grito resonó en todo el escuadrón, todos hay dejaron de hacer sus cosas por un segundo, para luego volver a los suyo.

-¡no tengo que practicar!-se defendió-ya se me de memoria algunos cantos-se cruzo de brazos y evito la mirada del pelinaranja.

-el problema-unas cuantas venitas salían es su frente-no son los cantos ¡el problema es que todo lo que intentas hacer te explota en la cara!-bien olvidadas habían quedada las cuentas…

-¡no me saques eso en cara!-Yami miraba hacia arriba, intentando crecer mas.

-¡no me grites, mocoso!

-¡te grito si se me da la gana!

-¡pero yo soy tu padre y debes respetarme!-en eso la puerta se abrió sigilosamente para dejar pasar a Hinamori, la pobrecita tenia que presenciar casi a diario ese tipo de peleas.

-Taicho-no la escucho-¡Taicho!-gritó un poco mas fuerte-¡TAICHO!-aun así no la escucho así que dio un gran portazo que detuvo los gritos.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Hinamori? ¡No tienes que dar un portazo para que te escuche!-pelinegro y pelinaranja miraban a la chica con enfado, era bien sabido que solo una persona frenaba ese tipo de discusiones y no era precisamente la Teniente.

-etto… ¡Taicho no se enfade, es que usted no escuchaba!-ambos varones se pegaron en la frente.

-bueno, dime que es tan importante-le dijo, aparentemente, mas calmado, ya que con la mirada se seguía matando con Yami.

-en treinta minutos tiene una reunión de Capitanes-dijo rápidamente para luego hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

-¡que! ¿Piensas llevarme a esa reunión para no dejarme solo y hacerme la vida imposible?-se metió las manos a los bolsillos para mirar con cara de pena a Ichigo.

-sabes que no puedo-le contesto hastiado-te voy a llevar a casa y mas te vale no atormentar a la niñera.

Yami pensaba que su padre lo detestaba. Mira que llevarlo a casa, el se sabía cuidar solito ¡que ya tenia 15! A esa edad su padre le andaba pateando solito el culo a los Hollows y a él no lo dejaban solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Una vez estuvo en casa se sentó al lado de Noa y acaricio a Sake, estaba muuuuuy aburrido, pero su hermanita estaba feliz de la vida dibujando y la niñera echada en el patio leyendo la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami… vaya la forma en la que gastaban el dinero sus padres. Molestamente apareció una de las vecinas de su tío Byakuya ¡Sii! A pesar de ser vecina de Byakuya ella bajaba a "la parte plebeya", como la llamaba, única y exclusivamente para fastidiar al pobre chico.

-¡buenas tarde! ¡YAMI-CHAAAAAN!-la detestaba, la detestaba y la detestaba; era una noble molesta que siempre metía sus narices en donde no debía.

-hola…Luna-dijo con fastidio-ya que viniste, vete por donde viniste-se levanto se dirijo al jardín, donde de la nada apareció una Garganta ¡eran los Arrancar!

-¡kyaa! ¡Le tengo que avisar a Nii-san!-grito la pequeña no tan pequeña, ya que para desgracias del pequeño kurosaki era mas alta que él.

-lo siento, Shinigami; he venido a por ti y tu hermana-otra vez era Ulquiorra el encargado de secuestrarlo.

-¡ahhhh! ¡Es un Arrancar!-gritaban al unísono Luna y la niñera.

-¡no nos llevaras a ningu!-no pudo terminar por que Noa ya se estaba metiendo por si sola a la Garganta, no le quedo de otra que ir tras ella.

Por otro lado la chica noble llamada Luna salio corriendo por todo el Seireitei en busca del Kurosaki mayor, cuando lo encontró…

-¡señor Kurosaki Taicho!-repetía una y otra vez, por suerte Rukia estaba a su lado-¡un Arrancar secuestro a sus hijos!

-¡¿Qué un Arrancar hizo que?-gritaron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo, dos mese de paz… para que todo se pusiera patas arriba otra vez.

Continuara…

**¡espero les allá gustado! Es como una mini introducción para el capi largo ^^**

**Espero no se olviden de dejar review ¡agradezco mucho a los que todavía siguen la historia y comentan!**

**¡sayo…!**


	11. Teatro Casi Perfecto

**Lectores y lectoras ¡gracias por aun seguir leyendo este fic! Y por dejas sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**DECLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad del soltero para nada codiciado Tite Kubo.**

_Teatro casi perfecto_

-¡¿Qué un Arrancar hizo que?-gritaron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo, dos meses de paz… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¡sii! ¡Un Arrancar todo blancucho y emo!-la chica era de tez blanca y cabello hasta los hombro de color negro, vestía ropa típica de noble-¡tengo que decirle a Nii-san!-salio corriendo despavorida hacia el quinto escuadrón, en donde trabajaba su Nii-san-¡NII-SAN, NII-SAN LOS ARRANCARS SECUESTRARON A YAMI-CHAN Y SU HERMANITA!-para ese entonces Rukia e Ichigo ya estaba en su casa.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí? ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?-el pelinaranja entro desesperado a su casa, una cosa era que secuestraran a Yami y lo soltaran disfrazado de Bakeneko y otra muy diferente era que se lo llevaran a él y también a su pequeña.

-¡¿donde están mis bebes?-Rukia le dio un empujón y comenzó a registrar todos los rincones.

-¡se los llevo, ese hombre extraño se los llevo!-la niñera salio arrancando ¿por que será que todas las niñeras de los Kurosaki terminan medio frustradas?

-¡Rukia!-la morena dejo de buscar-deja de buscar, ve a por tu hermano y vámonos donde Urahara.

-¿con Nii-sama?-pregunto confundida.

-si, nos ayudara-achico los ojos enrabiado-quiera o no.

**En Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

-¿los has traído?-pregunto una siniestra Luzia.

-vinieron por cuenta propia, Luzia-Ulquiorra parecía estatua, ya estaba un poco aburrido de que hasta su hermana lo mandara de secuestrador.

-¡muy bien! Y… ¿en donde están?-volteaba la cabeza a todos lados buscándolos.

-encerrados, la niña hace mucho barullo-acto seguido salio de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?-fue corriendo hacia una "celda" parecida a la de Inoue y encontró a ambos hermanos.

-¡sácanos de aquí, Arrancar del demonio!-Yami parecía animal enjaulado.

-pero… ¡si tienes una hermana preciosa!-Luzia corrió hasta la pequeña Noa y la tomo en brazos.

-¡suelta a mi hermana! Ya déjala, si le haces algo te mato-el pelinegro intentaba por todos los medios idos y por haber recuperar a su hermanita, pero le era imposible por su altura.

-¡hola! Mi nombre es Noa-dijo alegremente la pequeña.

-¡ay! Pero que hermoso nombre, no como el oscuro nombre que tiene el pesado de tu hermano-ambos rieron alegremente ignorando monumentalmente al chico.

-¡ya veras lo que te pasara!-Luzia vio con cara de nada al chico y bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos.

-y… ¿Qué se supone que harás?-Yami no contesto, pero comenzó a mover sus manos.

-Bakudo no Ichi, Sai-la chica iba a retroceder y contrarrestar, pero… ¡a Yami le exploto en la cara! Si, apenas termino de recitar las palabras el Kidō le exploto en la cara y mucho humo lleno la habitación.

-¡¿el hijo de Kurosaki no sabe usar Kidō?-gritó a los cuatro vientos Grimmjow, eso atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

-¡claro que se!-se defendió, Noa esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar.

-entonces explícanos por que te exploto en la cara-le cuestiono Ulquiorra.

-eres mucho peor que ese tal Abarai-le alego Szayel.

-¿y esa niña quien es?-Hallibel salvo a Yami de los cuestionamientos, es decir, lo salgo la campana… o mejor dicho, la rubia.

-mi hermana, quien mas-dijo enfadado.

-¡kyyaaa! ¡ES UNA NENA HERMOSA!-las hermanas Yunna y Ryunna corrieron para ver de cerca de Noa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-primero interrogo Yunna.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-prosiguió Ryunna.

-¿en verdad Ami-chan es tan malo en Kidō?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tierna si tu hermano es tal pesado?-la pequeña puso una mano en frente de ambas y estas quedaron perplejas.

-me llamo Kurosaki Noa, tengo cinco años, Yami-chan tiene que ir a clases de Kidō por que todo le explota en la cara o en el peor de los casos derrumba cualquier estructura cercana y no soy tan tierna como lo parezco-les sonrío inocentemente-¿ustedes fueron los que secuestraron a Onii-chan?-la inocencias brotaba por sus poros.

-así es, fuimos nosotros-el estupido de Szayel los echo al agua… y fue un grave error.

-¡por su culpa sufrí tanto! ¡Al igual que Sake!-la pequeña empezo con un melodrama de los lindos.

-¿Sake?-pregunto incrédulo Grimmjow.

-nuestro perro se llama Sake-Yami puso pose de poeta, estos niños no perdían el dramatismo ni aunque los estuvieran matando-en honor a la borracha Teniente de la Décima División, Rangiku-san-casi dejando caer una lagrima para agregar dramatismo.

-estos niños me dan lastima-susurro Ryunna a Yunna.

-creo que necesitan terapia-le contesto su hermana.

-mi corazón casi se marchita al saber que mi queridísimo hermano mayor estaba en las garras de algún desconocido, solo he indefenso en la oscuridad de la noche-Luzia fue la única que se trago semejante teatro, y no fue del todo bueno que se lo creyera.

-¿en verdad sufriste tanto pequeña Noa?-pregunto con ojos acuosos.

-sii ¡buaaaaaaa!-en resumen, todo iba tal y como ambos hermano lo habían planeado, sin usar la fuerza bruta, solo el ingenio. Una vez Luzia estuviera lo suficientemente conmovida y los demás Arrancars estuvieran lo suficientemente artos de ellos los enviarían de vuelta a casa; todo hubiera sido perfecto salvo un pequeño detalle que Yami no agrego a su plan.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!-Ichigo entro rompiendo una pared con su Bankai; una enorme ola de Reiatsu invadió la habitación, con cara de maniaco desquiciado por haberle arrebatado a sus cachorros y seguido de una Rukia fuera de si, horriblemente enojada por haberle quitado a sus bebes.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS BEBES?-gritó la morena echa una furia y roja hasta la coronilla. Yami golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, todo iba perfecto hasta que aparecieron sus padres.

-¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?-pregunto el pelinegro con un notorio tic en el ojo-lo tenia todo controlado.

-¡¿lo tenias todo controlado?-gritaron los Arrancars, ecepto Ulquiorra. Los Shinigamis ignoraron la cara de estupefacción de los residentes de Las Noches.

-¡Se tomaron la maldita molestia de venir hasta aquí! ¡Yo lo tengo controlado!-el pequeño Kurosaki hacia un berrinche mas.

-¡menos mal que llegaron!-Noa se echo a llorar a los brazos de su papi-¡yo no confiaba en el plan de Yami-chan! Tenía mucho miedo-era el fin, esos malditos rezagados de la guerra se burlarían por toda la eternidad de él.

-¿a quien tengo que despedazar por haberse llevado a la pequeña Noa?-Byakuya apararesio mas calmado y civilizado unos minutos después, pero con la misma cantidad de furia acumulada.

-mejor vámonos antes de que Byakuya mate a medio Hueco Mundo-puso a Noa bajo un brazo y a Yami bajo el otro y los cinco emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. El rescate había sido todo un éxito, ya que los Arrancars quedaron tan perplejos que no alcanzaron a decir nada ni hacer nada.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que para poder ir a Hueco Mundo tardaron un día completo y Kurosaki no podía dejar a la suerte de la vida a su Escuadrón, a Hinamori le obedecían tarde mal y nunca, así que opto por su tercer oficial al mando. André Shiroi, un tipo de familia noble, hermano mayor de la pequeña que aviso a Ichigo sobre el secuestro. Según él, un buen funcionario.

HACE UNAS HORAS…

-Shiroi-Ichigo tenía a un tipo más bien de su porte, de cabello negro y alborotado con cara de amargado en frente, tenía su Zampakuto en el cinto. El chico lo ignoro-¡te estoy hablando carajo!-golpeo con parsimonia la mesa del escritorio.

-¡dígame Taicho!-tembló el joven, el Kurosaki se veía desesperado y con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-tengo que ir a Hueco Mundo por…problemas personales-hizo una pausa.

-¿por lo de sus hijos? Mi hermana lo andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos-ciertamente le causaba algo de gracia el asunto.

-¡si, no lo vuelvas a mencionar!-carraspeo-como decía, tienes que quedarte a cargo hasta que regrese y si falta un solo billete en la caja fuerte te las veras conmigo-acto seguido el pelinaranja salio veloz de la habitación y dejo solo.

-¿me dejo a cargo? ¡Me dejo a cargo!-salto de alegría.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Te dejaron a cargo?-la pequeña Luna apareció de la nada tras él.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¡Vete a casa, enana!-le ordeno-o vete a jugar con tu amiguito ese.

-no puedo, Yami-chan fue secuestrado por un hombre feo-le sonrio-¿Por qué no jugamos?

-no puedo jugar-en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta con demasiada alegría, tomando por sorpresa a ambos hermanos.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Me entero de lo que paso!-Renji entro hablando tan rápido que a penas se entendían sus palabras. Como no encontró a quien buscaba decidio interrogar a Shiroi-¿e Ichigo?

-¿Kurosaki-Taicho?-el bermejo asintió-fue a Hueco Mundo, me dejo a cargo-le contesto con suficiencia y auto señalándose.

-¡¿y el muy gilipollas no me pidió ayuda?-Renji salio enfadadísimo de ahí.

-Nii-san-hablo Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?

-el señor Teniente dejo caer un chocolate-comento hipnotizada.

-¡no la vayas a c…!-demasiado tarde, la pequeña ya había probado el dulce.

-¡esta delicioso!-grito, pobre de André, su hermanita ya se había imperventilado.

-¡NOOOOOO!-fue el grito desesperado que se escucho por todo el quinto Escuadrón antes de que la chica saliera corriendo…

ESE MISMO DÍA, POR LA NOCHE…

Ichigo, luego de ir a dejar a casa a Rukia y los niños, se fue directo a si oficina para relevar a Shiroi de tan gran responsabilidad, pero cuando entro… no estaba exactamente como lo dejo.

Papel higiénico rodando por el suelo, Shinigamis mal heridos y llenos de caramelo, paredes agujereadas y ventanas rotas y a los lejos el grito de una niña.

-¡¿ALGUIEN EN TODO ESTE PUTO ESCUADRÓN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE MIERDA PASO?-los Shinigamis tirados en el piso intentaron levantarse, pero fue en vano y hablaron desde el suelo.

-Taicho… la hermana pequeña de Shiroi… cof cof, esta suelta-se desmayó.

-ha-hay que… a… atraparla-termino de decir otro. El pelinaranja corrio hasta el patio y ahí encontró a su supuesto "Oficial Responsable"

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-gritó, ya tenia suficiente por el día de hoy.

-¡Taicho!-el chico miro enfadado a su hermana-¡ahora me meteré en problemas por tu culpa maldita enana!-Ichigo suspiro, no quería mas jaleo por el día de hoy.

-mañana te espero a primera hora en mi oficina, Shiroi-bramo enojado-mejor a medio día-y luego se largo.

El Kurosaki no podía tener mas mala suerte; y para rematarla, mañana tenían una cena en la Mansión Kuchiki. Rogaba a cualquier ente sobrenatural que lo estuviera escuchando que las bestias de hijos que tenia se comportaran alguna vez en su vida y no lo dejaran en ridículo… otra vez

**Espero que allá sido de su agrado y que dejen aunq sea un review T.T es gratis y les quitara solo u minuto. Dar gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y a sus alertas.**

**¡gracias por sus reviews en el ultimo capitulo Luna-chan, zandreS y Yunna-san y Ryunna-chan**


	12. Yami y Noa

_¡Aquí un nuevo capi! He tardado bastante, pero la compu me la quitan a cada rato y mi casa siempre esta con visitas, para mi desgracia. Pero de todas formas aquí esta, espero que les guste. Bleach no es mio, es del genial Tite Kubo, que logra que imagine estas cosa locas._

_Noa y Yami ¿inocentes criaturas o demonios disfrazados?_

-¡Taicho!-el chico miro enfadado a su hermana-¡ahora me meteré en problemas por tu culpa maldita enana!-Ichigo suspiro, no quería mas jaleo por el día de hoy.

-mañana te espero a primera hora en mi oficina, Shiroi-bramo enojado-mejor a medio día-y luego se largo.

Ichigo, a eso de las once de la mañana, ya iba saliendo de su casa. Había mucho que hacer después del desastre con el que se encontró ayer por la noche y esperaba saber la historia completa. Por otro lado, también rogaba que la cena de esa noche en la Mansión Kuchiki solo fuera con Byakuya y el arrugado abuelo de este, ya que los demás no habían tenido la experiencia de convivir con sus hijos.

-Taicho ¿me va a despedir?-pregunto apenado el Oficial.

-primero quiero saber lo que paso aquí… luego veré si te despido-le hablo moderadamente calmado.

-vera… ayer, luego de que usted se marchara…

_-¿me dejo a cargo? ¡Me dejo a cargo!-salto de alegría._

_-¡Nii-san! ¿Te dejaron a cargo?-la pequeña Luna apareció de la nada tras él._

_-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¡Vete a casa, enana!-le ordeno-o vete a jugar con tu amiguito ese._

_-no puedo, Yami-chan fue secuestrado por un hombre feo-le sonrio-¿Por qué no jugamos?_

_-no puedo jugar-en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta con demasiada alegría, tomando por sorpresa a ambos hermanos._

_-¡Ichigo! ¡Me entere de lo que paso!-Renji entro hablando tan rápido que a penas se entendían sus palabras. Como no encontró a quien buscaba decidió interrogar a Shiroi-¿e Ichigo?_

_-¿Kurosaki Taicho?-el bermejo asintió-fue a Hueco Mundo, me dejo a cargo-le contesto con suficiencia y auto señalándose._

_-¡¿y el muy gilipollas no me pidió ayuda?-Renji salio enfadadísimo de ahí._

_-Nii-san-hablo Luna._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-el señor Teniente dejo caer un chocolate-comento hipnotizada._

_-¡no la vayas a c…!-demasiado tarde, la pequeña ya había probado el dulce._

_-¡esta delicioso!-gritó, pobre de André, su hermanita ya se había imperventilado._

_-¡Luna! Vuelve aquí enana del demonio-André corría por todo el escuadrón detrás de su hermanita y tras ellos dejaban todo patas arriba._

_-¡Nii-san, mira! estos royos del baño son como los que cuelgan en casa__cuando hay fiestas-se puso a gritar la pequeña-¡hay que adornar!-y__comenzó a lanzar royos de papel higienico por todas partes._

_-maldita mocosa, maldito Renji-claro, toda la culpa la tenia Renji por haber dejado caer ese chocolate._

_-¡Nii-san! el shinigami de allá me presto su espada ¡ven a jugar conmigo, poste de luz!-esa fue la chispa que encendio la mecha._

_-¡¿poste de luz? VUELVE AQUI ENANA DEL INFIERNO-crusaron paredes, haciendo ollos en ellas, empujaron e hirieron a Shinigamis, dejandolos medio muertos y otros tantos saltaban por las ventanas para impedir ser heridos__. De la nada apareció Yachiru y comenzó a correr al lado de Luna mientras le convidaba más dulces, los que aumentaban su hiperactividad. Entre las dos lograron medio destruir el Quinto escuadrón; pero el jaleo no termino hay, ya que Kenpachi apareció destruyendo todo el patio en busca de Ichigo y como no logro dar con él las agarro con Shiroi y ahora, a parte de detener a su hermana y la Teniente Kusajishi, tenia que huir de las garras del Capitán de la onceava. Ahora entendía a su jefe cuando se quejaba de ese hombre._

_Para cuando logro deshacerse de Kenpachi ya se había echo de noche y su pequeña hermana ya se había calmado un poco._

_-Nii-san._

_-calla, enana._

-… y fue cuando llego usted, Taicho-para ese entonce el Oficial ya se había sentado a relatar.

-el cabeza de piña de Renji deja caer un chocolate que comió tu hermana, ella se volvió loca y la empezaste a perseguir, parte de la culpa es tuya-hablaba el pelinaranja mientras una venita palpitaba en su sien.

-pero…

-¡un tercio de los gastos te corresponde a ti!-al parecer ese era el fin de la discusión.

-¡¿a mi? ¡Pero si Renji dejo caer el chocolate!

-¡y tu la perseguiste mientras destrozaban!

-¡esto es injusto!

-¡la vida es injusta! Ahora ve al Sexto escuadrón, trae de un brazo a Renji y no veras tu sueldo este mes ¡ve de una vez!-ya se las arreglaría luego para sacarle el dinero a su acosador personal, André salio refunfuñando de la oficina.

-…-

-mamá, no quiero bañarme-Yami estaba en la sala de su casa, abrasado a un pilar y al perro.

-¿para que tienes abrasado a Sake?-preguntó con sorna el pelinaranja.

-por que si caigo, el cae conmigo-cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que estaba en plena batalla campal.

-te vas a bañar quieras o no-le dijo molesta la morena desde el baño, terminaba de bañar a Noa.

-¿es necesario?-preguntó con ojos suplicante a Ichigo, el pelinaranja la mayoría de las veces accedía a esas suplicas, pero hoy seria uno de esos no días.

-es necesario-dijo en un suspiro-tu no te quieres bañar y yo quiero dormir en vez de ir a aburrirme en esa cena.

-¡te escuche!-se oyó.

-pero si no hacemos lo que se nos pidió por favor/ordenó, nos tendremos que enfrentar a la ira de Rukia-las palabras de su padre, de cierto modo, eran muy sabías.

-tienes razón-sollozó derrotado-acompáñame Sake, no me gusta bañarme solo.

-¿Qué te pondrás?-le gritó Ichigo.

-¡un saco de papas, sin zapatos y con un sombrero de paja agujereado!

-bien, te dejo la ropa en la habitación-ignoro por completo su respuesta y le dejo un Kimono elegante con diferentes tonalidades de café.

-Ichigo, ponte esto-apareció detrás la morena mostrando un Kimono anaranjado con rosa.

-Rukia, no me pondré eso-dijo hastiado.

-¡¿y por que no?

-¡por que es horrible! Voy a parecer un payaso gay-se puso a hacer movimientos femeninos, en eso pasa por la puerta Yami, con una toalla en la cintura y escurriendo agua en todo el piso.

-¡mi padre es un maricón!-sale corriendo y suelta la toalla quedando tal y como Dios lo echo al mundo.

-¿salio desnudo?-pregunto estupefacta la morena.

-si-contesta tranquilamente el hombre-no tardara en regresar-se le escuchaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Por qué?

-solo espera…3…2…1…-es escucho un estruendo y alaridos del chico, luego entro directo a su habitación.

-¿Qué te paso, Yami?-Rukia se oía preocupada.

-¡la vieja loca de al lado me tiro un jarrón en la cabeza y me pateo el trasero por salir desnudo!-desde afuera se escuchaba como se ponía las ropas rápidamente.

-¿y que tal de la propuesta indecorosa de la tarde?-Ichigo ya había dejado en segundo plano el berrinche de su hijo.

-no seas estupido-enfadada se mete al baño.

-Buenas noches, Nii-sama-como buen anfitrión Byakuya abrió la puerta encontrándose con: Rukia sonriente, Ichigo hastiado, Noa con hambre y Yami con cara de no querer tener ropa puesta.

-buenas noches, adelante-los cuatro pasaron y saludaron al resto, era mas gente que las ultimas veces, persona que Rukia solo había logrado ver a los lejos.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto con todos los demás, había un silencio que para los kuchiki era cómodo, pero para los recién llegados no, era horrible y Noa se empezaba a impacientar de no decir nada de nada, habitualmente hablaba mucho en la mesa. Derepente Noa desapareció y Yami también.

-¿en donde están sus hijos, Kurosaki?-hablo una mujer mayor con aspecto amargado y tono despreciable.

-están a…qui-miro al lado de Rukia, en donde debería estar Noa y miro a su lado, donde debería estar Yami.

-y bien…-hablo la mujer.

-deben andar por ahí, son muy inquietos-comenzaba a sudar frío.

-pero pasaran inadvertidos, se lo aseguro-hablo avergonzada Rukia al no haberse percatado de cuando escapo la pequeña.

-eso espero-hablo ahora un señor bien parecido.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA MANSIÓN KUCHIKI…

-¡Onii-chan, se mi caballito!

-ya ya, pero deja sacarme esta camisa, hace que me de comezón y me molesta…

_¿Qué es lo que harán los hermanitos Kurosaki? Dejen Review y lo sabrán jajajaja, espero que se allan reido un rato ¿ya vez zandreS como fue tu día como capi? Jajajaja bien movido y hasta sin sueldo te quedaste._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Luna-chan y zandreS, inupis, yamihime misa-chan, Artemis – Hime, Jessica y todos los lectores que "quieren quedar de incógnitos"_

_¡Saludos! Y nos leemos en el próximo capi_


	13. ¿Cena, Kidoh y Papeleos?

_Bueno bueno, se que he tardado una eternidad en entregar este cap. Pero no tenia ideas ¡GOMEN! Y segundo, les anuncio que este será el penúltimo capi T.T sii una mas y todo se acabo. En fin, BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES TODO PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO_

_¿Cena, Kidoh y papeleos?_

-¡Onii-chan, se mi caballito!

-Ya ya, pero deja sacarme esta camisa, hace que me de comezón y me molesta — el pelinegro se quito la camisa y quedo solo con pantalones, Noa se subió a su espalda y comenzó a "cabalgar".

-¿No crees que la Mansión Kuchiki es muy grande? — comentó la pequeña entre risas.

-Si, lo es-paro de hablar ya que Noa le había asestado un golpe en las costillas — n-no me gusta este lugar — termino de decir.

Siguieron jugando por un largo rato, por momentos se perdían entre la vegetación del jardín y otras en las tantas habitaciones hasta que por un descuido llegaron al gran comedor en donde estaban todos reunidos. Hubiesen pasado desapercibidos si no fuera por que llegaron haciendo un gran alboroto.

-¡Corre como el viento, Yami-chan! — se escucho de la nada y acto seguido una de las puertas de papel se rompió dejando ver a un descamisado pelinegro siendo montado por una despeinada Noa.

-¡No me tapes los ojos! No veo nada — gritaba como un loco Yami, eso le hacia mas gracia a su hermana.

-¡No hay nada que ver! WIIIII — como el pequeño Kurosaki no veía nada, choco con la mayoría de las personas.

-Esto es un escándalo IN-NA-CEP-TA-BLE — vocifero un anciano, estaba todo embarrado de comida y el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Ambos hermanos no sabían muy bien que hacer, si salir huyendo o pedir disculpas.

-¿Estos son tus sobrinos, Byakuya? — el nombrado bajo la cabeza en señal de aprobación y lo que sucedió fue algo realmente inesperado — son menos escandalosos que tu en las cenas familiares — esa respuesta dejo atónitos a todos, se esperaban un sermón, palabras hirientes, pero no eso.

-Nii-sama… ¿Tú… Hacías escenitas como esta? — Rukia no tardo en preguntar, la curiosidad la mataba.

-Algo así — pero los demás no tardaron en hacer comentarios como "parecía un crío irresponsable cuando Yoruichi-Taicho aparecía" o "Ni hablar de cuando no se quería bañar" y antes de que les dijeran algo, Yami y Noa desaparecieron tan inesperadamente como aparecieron.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, ya que ambos pelinegros no se volvieron a presentar hasta la hora del postre, sin embargo cuando acabaron, se volvieron a marchar dejando un comentario de lo mucho que había cambiado su tío Byakuya.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Nii-sama — se excusaba Rukia, los demás miembros de los Kuchiki ya no estaban presentes — ya es tarde y Noa se esta durmiendo.

-Buenas noches — se despidió.

-Adiós Byakuya — dijeron al unísono padre e hijo.

Se encaminaron en silencio a casa, demasiado silencio para ser ellos. El ambiente era tenso e Ichigo no tardo en hablar.

-Yami ¿puedes explicarme en que momento tu cabeza de pajarito pensó en andar semidesnudo por la casa? — una venita en su sien amenazaba en empezar a palpitar.

-Es tu culpa, papá tu me obligaste a ponerme esta ropa tan molesta — el chico se cruzo de brazos con aires de indignación.

-Pero no puedes andar así por la vida — le dijo un poco exaltado — ¿Qué van a pensar de ti? ¡Que eres un exhibicionista! — ante tal acusación Rukia paro en seco.

-Ichigo, tú no tienes cara para decirle eso… mejor déjame el sermón a mi — tanto el padre como el hijo no entendieron del todo lo dicho por la morena.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — al pelinaranja ya se le veía hastiado de la conversación.

-Por favor, a ti te encanta luchar contra los malos casi sin ropa y yo no te digo nada, no puedes ser tu el que regañe a Yami — lo miraba y le hablaba con toda la obviedad del mundo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña que iba en brazos del pelinaranja.

-Rukia… — dijo encolerizado y apuntándola con su dedo — ¡Tu sabes que no lo hago a propósito! ¡NO PUEDES REPROCHARME NADA! — se enfado mas de lo que ya estaba y se fue caminado mas rápido que los otro dos.

-¿Papá se saca la ropa cuando lucha? — y otra vez la inocencia del pequeño Kurosaki salía a relucir.

-No es eso cariño, imagina que yo tiro de tu camisa y esta se rompe, eso es todo — le contesto sonriendo.

-Ya veo.

Al día siguiente los ánimos ya estaban más calmados y todo volvía a la normalidad. Debido a unas excursiones al Mundo Humano, Yami no tendría que ir a clases de Kidoh obligatorias; por un lado el estaba feliz, por otro Rukia e Ichigo no tanto, la ultima vez que intento hacer algo mas de la mitad del patio de la casa quedo en ruinas. En castigo a su comportamiento en la noche anterior ese día se tendría que quedar a cuidar a Noa o al menos hasta que se consiguieran una niñera al nivel de aguantar cuanta locura hicieran; todo iba tranquilo hasta que cierta persona apareció…

-¡Yami-chan! que bueno que te encuentres bien — su amiga no tan amiga, Luna llegaba a hacerle compañía en su castigo.

-Hola — fue su seca respuesta.

-Vaya, yo que vengo a ver como están después de su secuestro y mira como me recibes — fijio estar dolida con la actitud del chico.

-¡Hola! — la pequeña Noa corría hacia la recién llegada para darle la bienvenida.

-Yami-chan, vengo a hacer un trato — le dijo mas seria la chica.

-¿A… si? Pues no tengo ganas de hacer tratos con nadie.

-¿Y que me dirías si en vez de molestarte de enseño Kidoh? — era una propuesta tentadora, el pelinegro no se podía negar.

-Es tentador, pero… ¿Qué ganas tú a cambio? — le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A eso iba, yo te enseño Kidoh y tú prometes intentar llevarte mejor conmigo — el chico lo medito, miro a Sake que estaba a sus pies y el perro lo vio con ojos de que dijera que si.

-Esta… Esta bien, acepto; pero te advierto que mi único problema es que todo me explota en la cara y si logras que eso no pase me llevare lo mejor que pueda contigo.

-¡Ya veras que así será! — Noa, alegre de no ver explotar mas las cosas delante de su hermano, se puso contenta y el pobre perro sufrió las consecuencia bajo el abraso asfixiante.

En algún lugar del Quinto Escuadrón…

-Taaaiiiichooo ¿Por qué mejor no le pide a Hinamori que lo ayude con los papeles? — un fatigado teniente rellenaba informes atrasados, informes que se tuvieron que haber rellenado antes de que el siquiera entrara en la Academia Shinigami, informes de cosas que él ni bola sabía ¿Qué sabía el de los Ryokas si nunca supo de ellos?

-Por que ella entrena a los nuevos Shinigamis, Shiroi — le contesto monótono.

-Taicho… ¿Quiénes fueron los Ryokas? Yo ni me entere de eso y me hace rellenar estos informes — el pelinegro le dijo mientras agitaba el papel.

-Yo fui un Ryoka junto con otros amigos del Mundo Humano — una venita palpitaba en su sien — ¡es una parte importante de la Sociedad de Almas y tu no la sabes — le gritaba mientras lo apuntaba.

-¡No me grite!

-¡El que no tiene que gritarme eres tú! ¡Y no sales de esta oficina hasta que este todo terminado! — el Kurosaki salio de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo.

-Maldita Luna y sus peticiones de que entrara a este escuadrón — dijo para si mientras veía cansino la gran pila de papeles….

* * *

_ESPERO ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO! Prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas las personas que han dejado ^^U no los contesto por que no tengo tiempo._

_Luna-chan, el próximo capitulo es para ti ^^_

_Muchisimas gracias a KaoruB *-* gracias a ti logre publicar, tambien LadyShinigami ^^ tambien me ayudo_


End file.
